Team Wildfire Blazes Again
by BigBossMan538
Summary: Anthony has returned to the Pokemon world. But, this time, Larraine is with him (whether she likes it or not). Now, Team Wildfire is reunited. But, for how long? What new adventures await the team? Based on PMD: Blue Rescue Team post game events.
1. Chapter 1

Team Wildfire Blazes Again

Chapter One: Team Wildfire Reunited!

*Anthony's p.o.v*

It's been two years since I've been to the Pokémon world. I was now in college with Larraine. She was studying how to become a Gym Leader while I was studying how to be a pediatrician. It was Saturday night and I was fast asleep when a familiar voice greeted me in my dreams.

''Anthony,'' the voice said.

''Oh, it's you,'' I said. ''Haven't heard from you in a while.''

''Indeed,'' the voice responded. ''Anthony, there are souls in the Pokémon world who need your help.''

''There are?'' I asked. Excitement filled my heart. ''I can see my friends again!'' But then it hit me. ''But, what about school?''

''Don't worry, Anthony,'' the voice replied. ''All will be well.''

''And Larraine?'' I asked further.

''I will take care of that as well,'' the voice said. The familiar light appeared again absorbing me into it.

*Wartortle's p.o.v*

It was new and beautiful day. The smell of spring flowers and the sounds of bird Pokémon chirping greeted me as I woke up. As the bold title above told you, I evolved into Wartortle. I walked out of my house to see Riolu and Zorua (or should I now say Lucario and Zoroark?) greeting. ''Morning guys,'' I yawned.

''Hey sleepyhead,'' Lucario teased. ''It's a new day filled with adventure.''

''Hello boys,'' my dad greeted. ''I hope that you all will stick around for breakfast before heading off into danger.''

''Won't I ever!'' I said. Dad gave me a stink eye. ''I-I mean yes please,'' I corrected.

''Thank you, Blastoise,'' Lucario and Zoroark said. We all went in to see fruit on the table. We were about to eat when we heard a woman's scream.

''Sounds like trouble!'' Zoroark said.

''Hurry!'' Lucario ushered as all of us ran outside towards the woods.

*Larraine's p.o.v*

I was fast asleep when I noticed that I wasn't in my bed. I was on grass. I woke up and looked around. ''Where am I?'' I asked. I tried to feel around for my glasses but they were no where to be found.

''Hello, miss,'' a voice said. ''Have you lost something?''

''Yes, have you seen a pair of glasses?'' I asked.

''You mean these?'' a another voice asked. I reached out and grabbed my glasses and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. What I saw surprised me. It was a HUGE Gengar, Ekans, and Medicham.

''Holy cow!'' I screamed. ''When did Pokémon get so huge?!''

''What d'ya mean?'' the Ekans hissed as he approached me. ''Aren't you a Pokémon as well?''

''I'm not a Pokémon!'' I said. ''I'm a human!''

''Ah, but you look like an average Pikachu,'' the Medicham said. I looked down at my body and saw that I indeed transformed into a Pikachu which got another scream out of me.

''I _AM _A PIKACHU!'' I shouted. ''How did this happen?!''

''Oh you won't have to worry about that,'' the Gengar said sinisterly. The Ekans then wrapped me up with his body squeezing me tightly.

''Let me go!'' I yelled.

''We will,'' Ekans said. ''After we take all your loot from your dead body!''

''NOOOOO!'' I shouted. ''I don't have any money! Someone help me!''

''Team Meanies!'' I heard someone yell. We all looked and saw a Wartortle, Lucario, Zoroark, and Blastoise entering the glen.

''Let that girl go you ruffians!'' the Blastoise said showing the cannons on his back.

''Make one move and the girl's guts splatter everywhere!'' Gengar responded. The force of Ekans' Wrap was growing stronger. Then, Ekans got blasted with a stream of fire which allowed me to escape as I gasped for air. I looked and saw a Growlithe with unnatural blue eyes. The Pokemon then approached us growling and baring its teeth.

''Don't you DARE hurt her again!'' the Growlithe said with fury in its eyes.

''Anthony?'' I asked quietly. Gengar, Medicham, and Ekans then got blasted with a Hydro Pump from Blastoise and Wartortle. The group then ran off to who-knows-where. ''Anthony!'' I yelled as I then ran to Anthony on all fours. I then tripped and landed on top of him causing us to blush. Then, Wartortle scooped up Anthony and hugged him tightly.

''Anthony!'' he yelled as he squeezed Anthony. ''Long time no see buddy!''

''Squirtle?'' Anthony asked in a strained voice. ''Is that you?'' Wartortle then put Anthony down as he regained composure. The others soon joined us equally happy to see Anthony back.

''These are your friends, Anthony?'' I asked.

''Yes,'' Anthony responded. ''These, err, _were _Squirtle, Riolu, and Zorua.''

''You must be Larraine,'' Wartortle said as we shook, uh, paws. ''Anthony told us all about you way back when he lived with us. He said how wonderful you were.''

''Squir-err-Wartortle!'' Anthony said as his face turned red. I laughed as I greeted the rest of Anthony's friends.

''It would be a pleasure if you Anthony and your lady friend would join us for breakfast,'' Blastoise offered.

''Yes, please!'' Anthony said. We then headed off towards breakfast.

*Anthony's p.o.v*

''So, Larraine,'' I said nervously. ''You're a Pikachu now.''

''Yes, and I don't know why,'' Larraine said somberly as her amber eyes watered.

''Uh, that's because, um, you were transported here with me,'' I replied with a sweat drop.

''What?'' she asked. I told her about my dream. ''What about my G.P.A?!'' she yelled as she shook me back and forth. _Uh-oh. She gets scary when she's mad, _I thought.

''I just didn't want you to worry about me like last time,'' I said frightened.

''Aww, Anthony, you're so sweet,'' she said as she hugged me.

''Boy, she's kinda bipolar,'' Wartortle whispered to Lucario.

''What'd you say?'' Larraine said leering.

''N-n-nothing,'' Wartortle said cowering.

''So, according to that voice,'' Zoroark began, ''there are some

Pokémon here who need help?''

''Yes,'' I replied. ''I guess when my mission is done we'll go back

to the human world.''

''Phooey,'' Wartortle sighed.

''But, I don't know when,'' I added.

''Well, while you're here, why don't you and Larraine join the

team again?'' Wartortle said excitedly.

''You bet!'' I replied quickly. ''You want to join Larraine?''

''OK,'' she answered. We all ran out towards the Pokémon Square. We saw the base we renovated. It was almost as if I never left.

''Wow, you guys really kept this place in good condition!'' I said.

''Of course!'' Lucario said. ''Just like you would've wanted.''

''Wait 'til everyone sees that you're back, Anthony,'' Wartortle said. Suddenly, Lombre appeared.

''Hey, everyone!'' Lombre called. ''Anthony's back!'' Then, everyone from the square ran towards us and surrounded me patting me on the back, hugging me, and exclaiming at my return.

''Uh, guys?'' I said. ''As much as I am happy to see you all, you're kinda crowding me!'' Everyone then backed up and calmed down.

''Aren't you a sight for sore eyes!'' Shiftry beamed.

''I can't believe that you've returned!'' Caterpie (who was now a Metapod) exclaimed.

''It's good to see you again, my friend!'' Wigglytuff cried.

''Who's this little lady?'' Tyranitar asked as everyone turned to Larraine.

''This is Larraine, my girlfriend,'' I answered.

''Oh, you two make such a cute couple!'' Butterfree said.

''You bet!'' Kangaskhan added. Larraine and I blushed.

''Your girlfriend is a Pokemon?'' Snubble (who was now a Granbull) asked with a quizzical expression.

''No!'' Larraine and I said in unison.

''I'm a human!'' Larraine said. ''I came to this world with Anthony and got attacked by some group called Team Meanies.''

''Those guys!'' Lombre said fuming. ''How dare they try to harm a sweet, little lady such as yourself. You just yell and I'll show them what I'm made of!''

''Thanks, but my knight in shining armor is right here!'' Larraine said hugging me. ''He saved me from those jerks!''

''How romantic!'' Bellsprout said turning red. Then, Alakazam came forward.

''I see that you've returned,'' he said.

''Yeah,'' I responded. ''I was told that there are people here who need me.''

''Well, it's nice to see that you've comeback to us,'' he smiled.

''Are you going to have to go back to your world sometime?'' Gulpin asked hoping for a ''no'' response.

''I believe so,'' I said sadly. The crowd sighed and then went on their way. ''It hurts me to disappoint them.''

''I'm sorry buddy,'' Larraine said patting my back and then nuzzling me. _She always knows how to make me feel better,_ I thought smiling.

''C'mon you lovebirds!'' Wartortle called. ''I've got something else to show you!'' We followed Wartortle and the gang to Whiscash's pond. In the platform in the middle of the pond, was a cave. ''See that cave?'' Wartortle asked as he pointed. ''If you go in there and you meet certain conditions, you can evolve!''

''Evolve, eh?'' I asked. ''So, if I have a Fire Stone, I can become Arcanine?''

''And I can become Raichu?'' Larraine asked.

''That's right!'' Whiscash said as he surfaced. ''Long time no see, Anthony! Who's your friend?''

''This is Larraine,'' I said wrapping my leg around her shoulders.

''They're sweethearts,'' Wartotle whispered to Whiscash. _I wish he wouldn't do that, _I thought.

''Ah, young love!'' Whiscash laughed. ''It's an adorable thing, no? Anyways, only one Pokémon at a time can enter the cave.''

''So, Anthony,'' Zoroark said to me, ''are you going to evolve?''

''I'll think about it,'' I responded.

''I'm not going to evolve,'' Larraine said. ''I still need to get used to this new body of mine.''

''What say that tomorrow we take you to Makuhita's dojo?'' Lucario offered. ''It opened just recently. You guys can get stronger there. Since we're a Silver Rank team, we're going to face some daunting rescue missions and it would be wise to get stronger before you guys go on any new missions.''

''Sounds good,'' I said. Larraine nodded in agreement. We then made our way home to get some shut-eye.

*Larraine's p.o.v*

It was the middle of the night, but I couldn't sleep. I was worried about our school work, our families, and our friends. Anthony then woke up.

''What's wrong, sweetheart?'' he asked as he came over to me.

''I'm worried, Anthony,'' I responded. ''I'm worried about our school work, our families, and our friends. They don't know where we are and we're going to fall behind in school!'' I started to cry.

''There, there,'' he said nuzzling me. ''Everything will be all right.''

''B-b-but-'' I was about to say when he put his paw over my mouth. He then stared into my eyes. His eyes always seemed to relax me. Blue is one of my favorite colors after all.

''Worrying does no good,'' he continued. ''It only makes things worse. Now, get some sleep.'' He then kissed me good night. His kiss made my heart race and I soon fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Team Wildfire Blazes Again

Chapter Two: Makuhita's Training

*Anthony's p.o.v*

Larraine, my friends, and I went to the Dojo. When we got there, the place was empty. There were various weights and punching bags around the room with a sumo ring in the middle. ''Hello?'' I called. ''Makuhita? We were wondering if you could give us some training.''

''Team Wildfire,'' a voice said. We looked around and the light above the ring flicked on where Makuhita was standing. ''It is an honor to meet the saviors of the world,'' Makuhita said as he bowed. ''And you are?'' he asked referring to Larraine.

''I'm Larraine,'' Larraine said.

''It is a pleasure to meet you as well,'' Makuhita said as he bowed again. ''So, you've come for training, yes?''

''Yes, Makuhita-um-sensei,'' I replied. ''We wish to become stronger and Larraine needs to get used to her powers.''

''I'm a human,'' she added.

''I see,'' Makuhita said. ''I must warn you. My training will not be easy. Can you handle that?'' We both nodded. ''That's the response I'd expect from a hero,'' Makuhita smiled. ''Then let's begin!'' We immediately began with Larraine's training on controlling her electric powers. ''Focus on the electrical sacks in your cheeks and hit me with all your might!'' Makuhita commanded.

''Hit you?!'' Larraine asked surprised. ''A-a-are you sure?''

''Don't be afraid,'' Makuhita said. ''I'll be fine.''

''Okay,'' she replied. Larraine closed her eyes and focused. Her cheeks then began to produce sparks. ''Thundershock!'' she yelled. The lightning bolt flew towards Makuhita. However, before it made contact, Makuhita's eyes glowed and he blocked with his arms thus protecting him from the attack.

''That must've been Detect,'' I said to my friends.

''Not bad,'' Makuhita replied. ''Anthony-sama? Come forward.'' I entered the ring.

''I heard that Growlithe can learn an electric attack, Wild Charge,'' I said. ''Can you teach me it?''

''Yes,'' Makuhita replied. ''Run towards me and imagine yourself as a lightning bolt.'' I began to run towards Makuhita feeling sparks fly from my body. However, I ended up shocking myself by accident.

''Anthony!'' my friends yelled.

''He'll be fine,'' Makuhita said to them. ''Is this the Pokémon who really saved the world from destruction? I'm not seeing it! Come on, hero! Prove me wrong!'' I got up and tried again. I charged towards Makuhita and…success! Makuhita was pushed backwards. ''Well done!'' Makuhita said. ''Now, let's push on!'' We spent the rest of the day training. ''Alright,'' Makuhita said. ''That's enough. I feel that you're ready for any challenge ahead of you. Please, stick around for dinner.'' We went outside where Makuhita prepared a fire and a vegetable stew. Makuhita may have honor, but he eats like a pig!

*Lombre's p.o.v*

I was out at see with my good friend Wailord. It was a beautiful night out at sea. ''Great night out, eh Wailord?'' I asked.

''You bet little buddy,'' Wailord replied in his usual slow and calm manor. ''Hmm? The sea is starting to get rough.'' The sea began to churn violently.

''W-what's going on?'' I asked. I grabbed onto Wailord and hung on as tight as I could.

''WHO DARES TO ENTER MY TERRITORY?'' a voice boomed. ''TRESSPASSERS WILL BE PUNISHED!'' The sea got even more violent and I lost my grip on Wailord.

''Little buddy?!'' I heard him yell. ''Where are you?!'' But, before I could respond, I was sucked below the waves.

*Larraine's p.o.v*

My friends and I went to the Pelipper Post Office. ''What new jobs are there?'' I wondered out loud. My sensitive hearing then picked up some commotion from the beach. ''Hey guys, there's noises coming from the beach!'' I said to my team. We went to the cliff and a sight that made my heart sink.

''A beached Wailord!'' Wartortle cried. ''Someone get help!'' Anthony, Wartortle, and I ran down to the beach as Lucario and Zoroark went to get help.

''HEY!'' Anthony called to the Wailord as we got to the beach. ''WHAT HAPPENED?!''

''M-m-my little buddy, Lombre, got sucked under the sea,'' Wailord replied weakly. ''The sea got really rough. I couldn't save 'im.''

''Lombre's in trouble?!'' Anthony said. ''At sea?!'' Anthony looked towards the ocean and got a sick expression on his face. ''Oh no.''

''What's wrong?'' Wartortle asked.

''I get seasick easily,'' Anthony said. ''Just thinking about it makes me want to hurl! Unless there's some seasick medicine around here, I don't think I'll be in the condition to save Lombre as much as it pains me to say that.''

''I may have something,'' Alakazam said as he was coming up the road with Lucario, Zoroark, and the rest of Team A.C.T. ''Take this. This will prevent seasickness.'' Alakazam handed Anthony some kind of berry that was a deep blue. ''The place Wailord is speaking of is called the Stormy Sea. It is said that Groudon's rival, Kyogre, sleeps there. It must've been awakened by Wailord and Lombre by accident. Lombre must be saved and Kyogre must be stopped at all costs. To get there, however, one must know the move Dive.''

''I can take these guys,'' Wailord said. ''I don't care if I die in the process! Lombre needs to be saved.''

''I commend you for your courage and concern for your friend Wailord. But first, you need to rest and get back in the ocean,'' Alakazam replied. Alakazam's hands then began to glow as he lifted the humongous Wailord and placed him in the ocean. Lifting such a bid Pokémon seemed to have tired out Alakazam.

''Are you okay, Alakazam?'' Lucario asked.

''Y-yes,'' Alakazam answered. ''I need to rest, too.''

''We'll leave for the Stormy Sea tomorrow,'' Lucario said to us. We then went to get prepared for tomorrow's rescue mission.


	3. Chapter 3

Team Wildfire Blazes Again

Chapter Three: Deep Sea Battle with the Lord of the Ocean: Kyogre!

*Wartortle's p.o.v*

The next day, we met Wailord at the docks. Anthony ate his berry a couple hours before we departed so that it'll take affect while at sea. The sea was at its most beautiful state when it's morning. The gentle fog just above the sea adds a mysterious effect to it. Our journey to the Stormy Sea must've been at least two hours! And I didn't even bring any games to play with. Larraine and Anthony were fine though. They just sat on one side of Wailord admiring the beauty of the sea and cuddling. Ugh, romance! There's no way I'd ever fall in love.

''Here we are,'' Wailord said nervously. ''Time to dive!'' Wailord produced a giant bubble from his blowhole for Anthony, Larraine, Zoroark, and Lucario to breathe in while we dived and until we reached the dungeon. Shame they weren't Water-type. We entered an undersea ruin and thankfully, there was air inside the dungeon. ''I'll wait here for you all,'' Wailord said. ''Please rescue Lombre!''

''You can count on us, Wailord!'' Larraine said winking. We entered the dungeon and were suddenly greeted by a swarm of Water-type Pokémon!

''Why are there so many Pokémon?!'' Anthony yelled.

''It's a Monster House!'' Lucario yelled back. ''Don't get overwhelmed!'' Everything from Omanytes to Chinchou to Seaking attacked us. We fought off the swarm with all that we've got. Larraine got nailed by a Seaking's Horn Drill which knocked her out. Anthony retaliated with a Crunch attack faster than you could say ''Look out!''

''Larraine!'' Anthony yelled running up to her with a Reviver Seed. He out the seed in her mouth and helped her chew and swallow it. She woke up in a heartbeat and squeezed Anthony so hard that she could've choked him even though Anthony didn't appear to care. ''I'm so sorry, Larraine,'' Anthony said with a shamed look on his face.

''It's not your fault, sweetie,'' she said looking him in the eyes and smooching him or what felt like an hour.

''Not to break up a romantic moment, but are you guys coming?'' Lucario asked somewhat annoyed. ''We have a mission y'know.''

''Oops, right,'' Anthony and Larraine said blushing. We continued our way into the dungeon. After several hours worth of exploring, we entered a gigantic room with one giant platform in the middle.

''COME FORTH, TRESSPASSERS!'' a voice boomed. We climbed to the top of the platform and saw Kyogre hovering in the center.

''Kyogre!'' Anthony shouted. ''Release Lombre NOW! He didn't do anything to hurt you!''

''QUIET, LANDDWELLER!'' Kyogre roared. ''HE TRESSPASSED INTO MY TERRITORY. HE WILL BE PUNISHED JUST LIKE THE REST OF YOU!'' Kyogre then screeched and fired an Ice Beam. Anthony dodged it and charged at Kyogre with Wild Charge. Kyogre attempted to swat Anthony with one of his flippers but Anthony jumped and nailed Kyogre in the head. ''NOT BAD, LANDDWELLER,'' Kyogre said to Anthony. ''I'VE HEARD THAT YOU'VE DEFEATED MY RIVAL, GROUDON. MOST IMPRESSIVE. BUT, YOU WILL FEEL MY WRATH AND I WILL BE KNOWN AS THE GREATEST!''

''We've gotta help, Anthony!'' Zoroark said. We ran to Anthony's assistance but Kyogre surrounded Anthony and himself with a giant whirlpool.

''Shoot,'' I said frustrated. ''Anthony, be careful! Kyogre is no joke!''

''You may be Lord of the Ocean,'' we heard Anthony say, ''but that gives you no right to punish innocent Pokémon. I will defeat you and rescue Lombre!'' We could hear Kyogre utter a spine-chilling growl and roar.

*Anthony's p.o.v*

''Ancientpower!'' Kyogre shrieked as he summoned boulders to fling at me. I used Extremespeed to avoid them and bite Kyogre in the face with Crunch. ''SUCH INSOLENCE!'' Kyogre roared. ''YOUR POWER IMPRESSES ME, BUT INSOLENCE IS NEVER TOLERATED!'' Kyogre slammed me into the ground with his fin causing me to yelp in pain.

''Anthony, are you okay?!'' Larraine said with utmost concern.

''I'm pinned down!'' I replied. I heard Larraine start to panic and sob. Kyogre then started to charge a Hyper Beam.

''FEEL MY WRATH, LANDDWELLER!'' Kyogre cried.

''I can't take it anymore!'' Larraine sobbed. ''Thundershock!'' The whirlpool then got electrocuted. And since Kyogre was conveniently touching the whirlpool with one of his back fins, _he _was feeling the wrath of my girlfriend. Kyogre then fainted and the whirlpool dissipated. ''Don't you EVER hurt Anthony again!'' Larraine screamed at Kyogre's face with tears of hysteria in her eyes. She then squeezed me as hard as her little arms allowed her to.

''Don't cry, sweetie,'' I said to her soothingly. ''I'm alright.''

''I can't help it,'' she sobbed. ''You could've been killed!'' Lombre then entered to room.

''Hey Lombre!'' Wartortle yelled. ''You alright?''

''Yes, more or less,'' Lombre replied. ''Let's get out of this dump!'' We then headed back to the entrance. Larraine never left my side. Back at home, Larraine was massging my sore back.

''I want you to stop going on rescue missions,'' Larraine suddenly said.

''What?'' I asked in a shocked tone.

''Anthony, you almost got destroyed by Kyogre,'' Larraine reasoned with me. ''I couldn't _stand_ to see you hurt or _worse!''_

''Larraine, I can't abandon the team,'' I said. ''There are people here who need us.''

''But, I'm trying to protect you!'' Larraine said.

''Larraine, please, let me rescue others!'' I begged. Larraine thought to herself for a moment.

''Okay,'' she sighed.

''Don't worry,'' I said to her. ''I saved the world remember?''

''You're right,'' she said in a happier tone. We then kissed each other good night.

*Unkown p.o.v*

''Wheeee!'' my little sister cried happily. ''This is so much fun, big brother! And the night sky is beautiful!''

''I agree,'' I replied. We were outside flying high in the sky. Our kind is known for being able to fly at high speeds with ease. Suddenly, my little sister stopped. ''What's wrong?'' I asked.

''I see a shooting star!'' she replied. The star streaked across the sky. Suddenly, the star hit my sister's wing causing her to shriek in pain. ''I'm hit!'' she cried. She went plummeting towards the Pitfall Valley below.

''Latias!'' I cried. I tried to go after her, but it was too late. She disappeared into the valley's depths.


	4. Chapter 4

Team Wildfire Blazes Again

Chapter Four: Siblings Separated

*Anthony's p.o.v*

Larraine and I were fast asleep. It was early in the morning (about seven o'clock or so) when I heard a strange noise coming from outside. ''What the heck is that?!'' I yelled accidentally waking up Larraine.

''Huh?'' she said startled. We ran outside to see what was going on.

''Whoever is making all that racket, could you please keep it down?!'' I yelled. ''We're trying to sleep!'' Suddenly, something came flying past us at an incredible speed causing us to spin around. ''W-w-what was that?'' I said my head still spinning. ''It was so fast!''

''L-lets worry about it after we get a few more hours of sleep,'' Larraine yawned. I agreed and came back to my bed.

*Larraine's p.o.v*

After sleeping for a little while longer, we headed into town.

''E-E-E-EVERYTHING!'' some one screamed practically making my heart stop. ''EVERYTHING GONE!'' We saw the Keckleon Brothers, Kangaskhan, Persian, and Alakazam in the center of town.

''What's wrong?'' Anthony asked.

''Wrong?'' the purple Keckleon asked his voice quivering with anger. ''WRONG?! My entire stock was stolen! The thief will FACE MY WRATH!''

''Was anyone else hit?'' Larraine asked.

''Not me,'' Persian said. ''But, it's most troubling to hear that someone was robbed.''

''No one would _dare_ to rob from me,'' Kangaskhan said proudly.

''What does the thief look like?'' Alakazam asked.

''Err, I don't know,'' Keckleon replied.

''He, she, it was so fast!'' the green Keckleon added. ''Whoever it was went of towards that mountain range.''

''That's the Northern Range,'' Alakazam said.

''We'll go stop that thief!'' Anthony offered. ''And we'll bring your wares back, Keckleon.''

''You will?!'' Keckleon said with his eyes sparkling. ''Thank you! Bring back that thief, too! I'll make him pay!'' We gathered the team and went off towards the Northern Range. When we reached the peak, we saw a blue and white Pokémon. It looked like an airplane only much smaller and covered with a thin layer of fur.

''I'll save you, Latias,'' the thief said to himself. He turned around and was startled by our presence. ''Who are you?!'' the thief demanded.

''Team Wildfire,'' Zoroark said. ''What's the big idea with stealing from the town, huh?''

''You can't stop me!'' the thief yelled. ''I'm Latios, the Eon Pokémon. I am among the fastest Pokémon of all!'' Latios then charged towards us.

''Oh no you don't,'' Lucario said. Lucario got in front of us and grabbed Latios doing his best to keep Latios from escaping.

''Let me go!'' Latios demanded. ''There's somewhere I have to be!''

''What? The black market?'' Anthony asked.

''Someone do something!'' Lucario yelled. ''I can't hold him much longer!'' I intervened with Thunder Wave to paralyze Latios. His body was sparking and twitching. Lucario then knocked out Latios with a smack to the back of the head.

''Latias,'' Latios said. ''I'm sorry.'' _Who's Latias? _I thought. We brought Latios back to Pokémon Square. Thirty minutes later, he woke up.

''Hey, you're awake!'' I said happily.

''How dare you!'' the purple Keckleon screamed. ''How dare you steal my wares! Face my justice!'' Keckleon rose his claws into the air causing Latios to flinch.

''Wait,'' Alakazam said grabbing Keckleon's claws. ''Let's hear his story. Why did you steal those items?''

''It's my little sister, Latias,'' Latios started. ''Last night, a meteorite struck her wing. She fell into a place called Pitfall Valley.''

''What's that?'' Wartortle asked.

''A terrible place,'' the purple Keckleon said. ''Its said that whoever goes into Pitfall Valley will never come out.''

''I tried to make my way into Pitfall Valley,'' Latios went on, ''but I could make little headway into it. That drove me to steal those items of yours. I planned on repaying you, but I now realize that that was foolish and wrong. I'm sorry.'' The purple Keckleon was in tears.

''I-i-it's okay!'' he said. ''You only wanted to save your sister.''

''We'll save your sister!'' I said quickly.

''But how can we?'' Zoroark asked. ''How can we save someone from a place you can't get out of?''

''With your Teleport Gem,'' Alakazam said. ''Even though it lost a lot of power after your battle with Rayquaza all those years ago, it should be able to transport you all out of Pitfall Valley.''

''Then we'll leave tomorrow,'' Lucario said.

''I'll go with you,'' Latios said trying to get up.

''Sure!'' Anthony said.

*Anthony's p.o.v*

Later that night, I couldn't sleep.

''What's wrong, Anthony?'' Larraine asked as she sat next to me.

''It's Latios' story,'' I said. ''I feel his pain. Y'know about being separated from someone you love. Something like that happened to me when I was young.

*Flashback*

It was the end of the school year. My brother, Napoleon, and I were done with the fifth grade and were getting out for summer break. I was ten and he was eleven. We were walking home from school. ''C'mon Napoleon!'' I said. ''I'll race you home!''

''I'm gonna beat you!'' he said happy to be done with school. I ran way ahead of him. I turned around to see if he was coming, but he was gone! I went back to look for him and heard him scream. I came across an alley and found Napoleon getting dragged into a van by some shady people. I was horrified. I knew I had to stop them.

''Doduo, stop those people with Peck!'' I said throwing Doduo's Pokeball. Doduo tried to stop them, but one of the men's Electivire knocked out Doduo with Thunderpunch. Napoleon disappeared along with the men.

*End Flashback*

''That's horrible!'' Larraine gasped.

''The police looked all over for them, but they were no were to be found,'' I said. ''Who knows where those criminals are and what happened to Napleon.'' I started to cry.

''I'm so sorry, Anthony,'' Larraine said sympathetically.

''Thank you, Larraine,'' I said through tears. I then cried myself to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Team Wildfire Blazes Again

Chapter Five: Family Reunions

*Lucario's p.o.v*

All of us reached Pitfall Valley. It was very close to the Northern Range. The valley was very dark and was strewn with skeletons. Larraine hugged Anthony close which calmed her down.

''I'm coming for you, Latias,'' Latios said quietly. ''Hang in there.'' I got a branch (which Anthony lit on fire) and we entered the valley. After several hours of travel, Latios called out ''Latias! Where are you?!''

''Brother?'' a sweet, female voice responded, ''Is that you?'' Latias was overjoyed and flew forward. However, we heard a scream coming from the darkness. We ran forward and saw Team Meanies with Latios being held captive by Arbok.

''You again!'' Larraine said, ''What do you think you're doing here?!''

''We heard that there was a Pokémon trapped down here,'' Gengar replied. ''We figured that we'd collect some easy loot.''

''But, I don't have any money,'' Latias said.

''Ah, but your Soul Dew would fetch a high price if we sell it,'' Medicham said.

''You can't!'' Latias cried, ''My mother gave it to me!''

''Keh, who cares about what you think?'' Gengar countered.''That money will help us in our plans for world domination!''

''You never change, do you?!'' I snapped.

''Guess not!'' Arbok said. Arbok then attempted to bite Latios but Zoroark lept up and clawed Arbok with Night Slash causing him to release Latios. Latios then rammed into Gengar and Medicham.

''What are you buffoons waiting for?!'' Genagr said to Medicham and Arbok. ''Get them!'' Medicham leapt at me with High Jump Kick. I dodged and countered with Aura Sphere which knocked her out.

''Where do you think you're going little miss?'' Arbok said to Larraine attempting to use Wrap. ''You look tasty!'' Larraine gave him a repulsed look and zapped him with Thundershock. Arbok lunged with Bite and nailed her. Anthony, in a state of fury, tackled Arbok to the ground with Extremespeed and glared at him in his face. Gengar then grabbed Anthony with Psychic and flung him towards the valley wall. Anthony collided with the wall.

''Just give up,'' Gengar said to Anthony forcing him to look him in the face. ''Why don't I take your girlfriend for myself?'' Larraine shivered at the thought. Anthony blasted Gengar in the face with Flamethrower.

''For your sake, you'd better not touch her!'' Anthony said to Gengar's face. Anthony walked away towards us. But, Gengar then started to fire a Shadow Ball knocking Anthony out. Gengar then grabbed Anthony by the scruff of the neck and disappeared.

''ANTHONY! NOOOO!'' Larraine screamed at the top of her lungs.

*Anthony's p.o.v*

''Get up!'' a voice said to me. I woke up and saw Gengar towering over me. ''I have you were I want you now.''

''Why do you do this, Gengar?'' I asked. ''Why are you evil? Wouldn't you feel better if you did good instead?''

''This world is a terrible place,'' Gengar replied. ''There is injustice and crime. It needs a ruler such as me to keep order. And I'd love to have your Larraine as my queen.'' That comment made me sick to my stomach.

''AS IF!'' I screamed. ''I'D RATHER DIE THEN LIVE IN YOUR WORLD! WHEREVER YOU GO AND WHATEVER EVIL YOU DO, I'LL STOP YOU NO MATTER WHAT!''

''I think I have a remedy for that,'' Gengar responded. Gengar used Mean Look on me. His face made my heart quiver in my chest and freeze in terror. Gengar then charged up a Shadow Ball. ''Good-bye, Anthony, you thorn in my side!'' Gengar laughed. Suddenly, a Quilava leapt out of the bushes and tackled Gengar to the ground.

''Don't you DARE hurt him,'' the Quilava whispered into Gengar's ears. Genagr threw the Quilava off of him and tried to use Shadow Ball. It looked like Quilava got blasted, but when the dust cleared, there was a hole in the ground.

''Where are you?!'' Gengar yelled. Quilava leapt out of the ground behind Gengar and tackled him with Flame Wheel.

''Get out of my sight! Now!'' the Quilava demanded. Medicham and Arbok came into the clearing.

''Boss!'' they yelled coming to Gengar's aid.

''How dare you hurt the boss!'' Arbok screeched.

''We'll show you, mousie!'' Medicham said getting into a battle stance.

''That's enough,'' Gengar said. ''Mark my words Anthony, I'll get you one of these days! And you too, you little pest!'' The group then went back into the forest.

''Hey, you all right?'' the Quilava asked running up to me and checking my body for serious injury.

''Uh, who are you?'' I said feeling a tad uncomfortable.

''Figures you wouldn't recognize me,'' the Quilava said. ''It's me Anthony. I'm Napoleon.'' I looked at the Quilava in shock and disbelief. How could this be Napoleon? Napoleon was a human last I saw him. Not a Quilava! Though, his eye color was the same as my brother's. They were a deep violet. Just like our father.

''Napoleon?'' I gasped. Napoleon nodded as his eyes watered. My eyes were gushing with tears. I leapt onto him and said, ''It IS you! I can't believe it! I've missed you SO MUCH!'' I was sobbing really hard.

''I know Anthony,'' Napoleon replied. ''I missed you, too.'' Napoleon started to sob as well.

''I'm sorry that I couldn't save you from those terrible people,'' I said through sobs.

''It's not your fault, buddy,'' Napoleon said trying to hold back sobs. I couldn't believe that I'd find my brother HERE of all places! What happened to him?

*Larraine's p.o.v*

We were back in Pokémon Square with the Lati Siblings.

''Thank you so much for saving my sister,'' Latios said gratefully.

''Sure thing,'' Wartortle said. ''We're just glad to see you two reunited.''

''Yeah,'' I said sadly.

''I'm sorry about Anthony being taken away,'' Latias said sympathetically. ''We'll keep an eye out for him and let you know if we find him.''

''Thank you,'' I said trying to sound happy. The two siblings then took off. ''Anthony,'' I said to myself. ''I hope you're all right.''


	6. Chapter 6

Team Wildfire Blazes Again

Chapter Six: Napoleon's Past

*Anthony's p.o.v*

Napoleon led me to a cave in the side of a mountain. The cave had torches sticking out of the walls. At the end of the cave, there was a fire and a Magmar sitting in front of it.

''You're back, Napoleon,'' the Magmar said. ''Who's this?''

''This is Anthony, Master Magmar,'' Napoleon said. ''He's my younger brother. I rescued him from those rogues Team Meanies.''

''It's very nice to meet you,'' I said to Magmar.

''You too,'' Magmar responded shaking my paw. His skin felt very warm. ''Please, stay for dinner.'' Magmar prepared a vegetable stew which had corn, carrots, and potatoes to name a few.

''So Napoleon,'' I said to Napoleon. ''How did you become a Pokémon?''

''It's a really long story,'' Napoleon replied.

*Flashback (Napoleon's p.o.v)*

When the van that the men put me in stopped, we went into a camouflaged building. There was a lab in the hallway. We went in and I was injected with some serum. My body tingled all over. I then began to shrink out of my clothes and grow fur. When it was over, I saw that I became a Cyndaquil!

''Cyndaquils will fetch a high price on the market!'' one of the men laughed. I knew I had to escape or I'd be sold as a Pokémon. When the door opened, I hit one of the men with Ember and ran out. The men sent their Electivire after me. I ran into the forest and ran into a seaside cliff. I was trapped! The men were ganging. There was only option. I jumped into the ocean and passed out. The next time I woke up, I was in this cave we're in now. Magmar raised me like his own son and trained me to control my powers.

*Anthony's p.o.v*

''Those jerks,'' I said bitterly. ''They stole all the time you and I could've spent together. It breaks my heart.''

''I know,'' Napoleon said. ''But, we're here now and that's all that matters. By the way, I've heard that you saved the world from the meteorite all those years ago with your rescue team! Team Wildfire, right? Never thought that my baby brother would save the world!''

''You should join us!'' I offered. ''We'd make a great team!''

''You should do it, Napoleon,'' Magmar said. ''You need to get reacquainted with your brother, after all.''

''Okay,'' Napoleon responded. ''I'll show you the way back to town.'' We went on our way towards town. However, on our way back, Napoleon got tackled by a Beautifly.

''Long time no see, Anthony!'' the Beautifly said.

''Who're you?'' I demanded.

''You don't remember me?'' the Beautifly asked. ''I'm broken-hearted. I was that Wurmple leader you guys trounced years ago. I challenge you, the savior of our world, to a fight.''

''Yeah, well I don't feel like it,'' I said. ''C'mon Napoleon, let's go.'' Napoleon and I walked away but the Beautifly pierced Napoleon with his proboscis and started draining him of his fluids. Napoleon started to grow pale. ''Get away from him!'' I yelled tackling the Beautifly to the ground. I looked the Beautifly in the eyes and scared him to death with a glare.

''Okay, okay,'' the Beautifly said. ''P-p-please don't hurt me!'' The Beautifly flew off into the woods. I ran to Napoleon's side filled with worry.

''Are you okay?'' I asked in a concerned tone.

''Y-y-yeah,'' Napoleon replied weakly. ''Just a little light headed.''

''Here, have some berries,'' I said pulling some berries from my knapsack. ''They'll restore your energy.'' Napoleon ate the berries and strength gradually returned to him.

''Thanks, bro,'' he said. ''You've really grown since I last saw you. You were so timid as a kid, but now, you're a strong person. I'm so proud of you.''

''Stop it, bro,'' I said laughing. ''You're embarrassing me.''

''That's my job,'' Napoleon said smiling. We continued on our way to town and I saw our base. Larraine and the others came running out of the base towards us instantly.

''Anthony!'' she said knocking me to the ground in a hug. ''You're alive! Who's this?''

''This is my brother, Napoleon,'' I said.

''Your brother?!'' Larraine gasped.

''Anthony has a brother?!'' Wartortle and the others also gasped.

''It's a long story,'' Napoleon and I said.

''It's nice to meet you, Napoleon,'' Larraine said.

''Napoleon, this is Wartortle, Lucario, Zoroark, and my girlfriend, Larraine,'' I said.

''You're girlfriend is a Pokémon?'' Napoleon asked in a disgusted tone.

''No!'' I said turning red. ''She's a human and she came to this world with me.''

''You're that girl from Celadon City that Anthony stood up for,'' Napoleon said to Larraine. ''You really scored with this one, bro,'' Napoleon whispered to me.

''Napoleon!'' I said annoyed. ''Not in front of Larraine!''

''Liven up, bro,'' Napoleon said. ''Like I said, it's my job to embarrass you. Which reminds me. I haven't gotten to do this to you in a long time.'' Napoleon wrapped one arm around my neck and gave me his signature noogie.

''Oh no!'' I said. ''I remember this! I hated it when you did this to me! C'mon stop! Guys, Larraine, help!'' Everyone just laughed.

''Brothers, you can't live with 'em, you can't live without 'em,'' Larraine laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

Team Wildfire Blazes Again

Chapter Seven: Quest for the Mirage Pokémon: Part One

*Napoleon's p.o.v*

The next day, we were in town shopping for supplies. Everything was normal and peaceful so far, but then, a strange Pokémon came into town.

''Who's that?'' I asked. It was a mid-sized Pokémon that had white fur and red spots on its body. Its eyes were just spirals and it walked like it was dizzy.

''That's a Spinda,'' Anthony said. ''I've seen them in books. Something seems wrong with it.''

''I…can't…walk…any…,'' the Spinda said to himself. The Spinda then collapsed.

''Uh oh,'' Lucario said. ''C'mon, we need to help him!'' We ran over to the unconscious Spinda. Zoroark and Lucario picked him up and carried him back to the base. It was about an hour later when the strange Pokémon woke up again.

''Wh-where am I?'' the Spinda asked confused.

''Don't worry, buddy,'' Wartortle said. ''You're here at the rescue base of Team Wildfire! You collapsed on the road so we had to help ya.''

''Oh, thank you,'' Spinda said. ''I've heard a lot about you guys from my friends.''

''Say, why were you so tired back there?'' Zoroark asked.

''I've been searching for weeks for the mirage Pokémon,'' Spinda said. ''My efforts have been less that fruitful. I must've been so tired from fatigue.''

''If there's one thing I've learned,'' I said, ''it's to know your limits.''

''True,'' Spinda said. ''I don't think I have it in me to continue my quest. I give up!''

''Aw, c'mon!'' Larraine said. ''You can't give up! We'll help you find the mirage Pokemon.''

''Yeah,'' Anthony said encouragingly. ''When you fall down, you gotta pick yourself up again!''

''I appreciate your encouraging words,'' Spinda said, ''but I'm just too tired. Since you're interested though, you can take this, a Clear Wing.'' Spinda handed me a feather of sorts. ''They say it'll guide you to the mirage Pokémon. Take care all of you.'' Spinda proceeded to walk out of the base in a dizzy stride.

''Are you alright?'' Lucario asked concerned. ''You still seem dizzy.''

''Oh, all us Spinda walk like this,'' Spinda replied. ''It's kind of cumbersome, but hey, you learn to live with it.''

''Oh,'' all of us said sweatdropping. Spinda then disappeared from sight.

''Poor guy,'' Anthony said. ''His ambition is completely gone. Hmm, a mirage Pokémon. Maybe Xatu would know more. Let's go see him.'' We headed for a place called The Hill of the Ancients. We saw Xatu, a tall bird-like Pokémon that was staring at the sun. Doesn't that hurt? ''Hey Xatu,'' Anthony greeted. Xatu turned to us.

''Ah, Anthony,'' Xatu responded. ''You've returned! Good to see you. Who're you?'' Xatu asked referring to Larraine and I.

''This is Larraine, my girlfriend, and Napoleon, my long lost brother,'' Anthony replied. ''We came here to ask you something Xatu. About this.'' I handed Xatu the Clear Wing and instantly, his eyes widened.

''A Clear Wing!'' Xatu exclaimed. ''So you wish to know about the mirage Pokémon.'' We all nodded. ''There is an island to the northwest. It is called Three Fields. Go there and meet with three Pokémon. One of them is in Fiery Field, another is in Lightning Field, and the last is in Northwind Field. These Pokémon are said to be shadows of the mirage Pokémon. Be careful and good luck.''

''Thanks Xatu!'' Anthony said. We then headed off to the island.

*Unknown p.o.v*

''Mirage Pokémon, eh?'' I said. ''That sounds interesting, kekekeh. I think I'll just tag along so I can get back at Anthony and his precious family.'' I then went off to prepare for the trip.

*Anthony's p.o.v*

''I wonder what this mirage Pokémon is like,'' I wondered aloud. ''Can't wait to see it and these other Pokémon Xatu mentioned. This is gonna be exciting!''

''I'm sure Wailord will give us a ride,'' Wartortle said. ''Let's go ask him!'' On the way back to town, I got an uneasy feeling like someone's watching me. I looked around and saw no one.

''You alright, Anthony?'' Napoleon asked.

''Ever get the feeling that someone's watching you?'' I asked. The others looked around and they didn't see anything.

''I don't see anyone,'' Zoroark said.

''I can't sense anyone either,'' Lucario said holding out his hand sensing for aura.

''Maybe you're just tired, sweetie,'' Larraine suggested.

''I guess,'' I replied. We then went on our way. I have a bad feeling that something or someone evil is following us and that we'll meet one day.


	8. Chapter 8

Team Wildfire Blazes Again

Chapter Eight: The Quest for the Mirage Pokémon: Part Two

*Zoroark's p.o.v*

''Thanks for giving us a ride Wailord,'' Lucario said.

''It's no trouble at all,'' Wailord said. ''It's the least I could do for you guys.'' We arrived at Three Fields Island. One side of the island was very volcanic, another was covered in thunderclouds, and the last was swampy. In the middle of the island was a giant mountain. ''Good luck with finding the mirage Pokémon!'' Wailord said to us before we headed towards Fiery Field. The Fiery Field was ablaze with wildfires and smoke littered the area.

''This smoke is too much!'' Larraine coughed. Larraine was coughing furiously until her face got red.

''Larraine, are you okay?'' Anthony asked worriedly.

''I-I feel like I'm gonna pass out,'' Larraine said.

''Wartortle, put out those flames!'' Lucario commanded.

''You got it!'' Wartortle replied. Wartortle fired Hydro Pumps everywhere until the fire and smoke went away.

''Thank you, Wartortle,'' Larraine said regaining composure. Suddenly, we heard a tremendous roar that practically made us jump out of our skins. A giant lion-like Pokémon leapt out of the burnt grass.

''How dare you taint the Fiery Field!'' the Pokémon roared.

''W-who are you?'' Larraine asked nervously.

''I am Entei,'' Entei replied. ''I protect the Fiery Field from trespassers like you.''

''I'm sorry that we put out the fire, but the smoke was too much for my girlfriend's lungs!'' Anthony snapped. Entei glared at Anthony.

''Then she should've stayed out then!'' Entei said approaching Anthony still glaring. ''Leave or else!''

''We just wanted to-'' Wartortle began.

''Silence!'' Entei bellowed. ''If you won't leave, I'll make you leave!'' Entei leapt into the air and attempted to use Stomp on Anthony. Anthony quickly dodged and countered with Crunch. Entei shook off Anthony and was about to use Fire Blast on him, but Lucario intervened with Aura Sphere. Wartortle then used Hydro Pump causing Entei to bellow in pain. Entei snarled, looked up into the air and unleashed one of his most powerful moves, Eruption. The move caused us to dodge around madly. ''Too much for you?'' Entei laughed. ''Maybe it'll make you think twice about entering my territory.

''Why do legendary Pokémon have to be so unreasonable?!'' I yelled dodging fireballs.

''I don't know you tell me!'' Anthony replied frantically. As she was dodging, Larraine's foot got caught on a root.

''I'm stuck!'' Laraine cried. A fireball was right above her and closing in. Anthony leapt into action and covered her. The fireball hit!

''Anthony! Larraine!'' Napoleon yelled. The smoke cleared and, much to our and Entei's surprise, Anthony and Larraine were alright. Anthony in particular was glowing red and had a fire in his eyes.

''Anthony, you're glowing,'' Larraine said surprised.

''I feel this new power coursing through me,'' Anthony said examining himself.

''That must be your ability, Anthony!'' Lucario said. ''It's Flash Fire! Your Fire-type attacks become stronger when you're hit by a Fire-type move!'' Anthony grinned.

''C'mon Entei!'' Anthony called. ''Just you and me!'' Entei growled and lunged at Anthony with Crunch. Anthony unleashed a massive Flamethrower which singed Entei.

''You're strong,'' Entei said weakly. ''You have my respect. I am sorry for attacking you.''

''It's fine,'' Anthony replied. ''At least no one got killed. But anyways Entei, we came to see you about this.'' Anthony pulled out the Clear Wing causing Entei's eyes to widen.

''I see you want to see my master,'' Entei said looking at the Clear Wing. ''Stand back!'' We all stood back a Entei scorched the Clear Wing with a Fire Blast. The Wing then became red. ''Be careful on your quest,'' Entei said. ''My brethren may not take kindly to your presence. Good luck.''

''Thank you, Entei,'' Larraine said. We then went off to set up camp for the night. Later that night, Larraine was cooking some stew for dinner.

''I wish I could cook,'' Anthony said. ''But, the lack of opposable thumbs is a problem.''

''Don't worry sweetie,'' Larraine said. ''It's my pleasure to cook for you guys. Besides, you started the fire.''

''You're so sweet,'' Anthony said kissing Larraine as she giggled and blushed. Napoleon made some mocking smooching sounds in reaction and laughed silently. Wartortle rolled his eyes. Lucario and I were indifferent. We were happy to see Anthony happy. Since he found his brother and has his girlfriend, life just seems to be perfect for him. ''Eat up guys!'' Larraine said dishing the stew.

''This is wonderful, Larraine!'' I said.

''I agree,'' Lucario said.

''So good!'' Napoleon added.

''You've outdone yourself, sweetheart,'' Anthony complimented.

''Thank you all so much,'' Larraine said blushing. ''What do you think Wartortle?''

''It's O.K.,'' Wartortle said quickly.

''What's wrong, buddy?'' Anthony asked confused.

''Nothing,'' Wartortle said abruptly turning his head away from Anthony. Anthony just resumed eating the stew. We then went to sleep.

*Anthony's p.o.v*

I had difficulty sleeping. I had this nagging feeling that something bad is going to happen in the future. A bad dream doesn't help either.

''Anthony,'' a deep and spine-chilling voice said in my dream.

''Who's there?'' I said.

''I've been watching you,'' the voice said. I looked around and saw no one. I looked down and saw a shadow of a floating Pokémon. ''The time will come when you and I will face each other.

''Who are you?!'' I demanded. A dark figure then rose out of the ground where the shadow is. The Pokémon's eyes bored hole into me and its pitch black body sending shivers across my body.

''You'll find out one day,'' the figure continued. ''And rest assured, I will defeat you!'' The figure then charged at me. I then woke up in a cold sweat. My heart was beating so fast it felt like it would explode. _Who or what was that? _I thought. _I'm supposed to fight that thing? _I shuddered. I then heard a familiar laugh in the bushes.

''Team Wildfire won't see this pitfall coming!'' the voice whispered giddily.

''You're so clever boss!'' another voice laughed.

''Quiet, or they'll hear you guys,'' another voice said irritably. _Gengar, _I thought angrily. I then snuck into the bushes. I saw Team Meanies digging a pitfall trap.

''Here's the plan,'' Gengar whispered. ''Team Wildfire walks over here, falls into the trap, and we steal their loot!'' _That's the best you can do, Gengar? _I thought.

''Hey,'' I said to the team genuinely startling them.

''Oh, Anthony!'' Gengar laughed nervously. ''G-g-good evening! What a lovely night, yeah?''

''Cut the act, Gengar,'' I said. ''I know it was you who was giving me nightmares just now.''

''What're you talking about?'' Gengar asked. ''We've been here digging this pitfall.''

''Don't lie to me,'' I said. ''I know it was you.''

''Gengar's don't create nightmares,'' Gengar said. ''I don't know any Pokémon who can.''

''Seriously?'' I asked.

''Serious as can be,'' Gengar said.

''I think you owe the boss an apology,'' Arbok hissed.

''Yeah, apologize you jerk!'' Medicham ordered.

''Okay, I'm sorry,'' I said.

''Thank you,'' Gengar said. ''But shoot, now our scheme is ruined. Now what're we gonna do?''

''Get some sleep?'' I suggested.

''That does sound good right now,'' Arbok yawned.

''Fine,'' Gengar said. ''Never thought I'd see the day I take advice from my enemy. G'night!''

''Good night,'' I said. ''Never thought I'd say 'Good night' to my _enemies_. If Gengar didn't cause my nightmare, then who did?'' I was deeply disturbed. I then laid down and tried to get some rest.


	9. Chapter 9

Team Wildfire Blazes Again

Chapter Nine: Quest for the Mirage Pokémon: Part Three

*Larraine's p.o.v*

We woke up early the next morning and went off for Lightning Field. I noticed that something wasn't right with Anthony. He looked very tired and worried. ''What's wrong, Anthony?'' I asked cuddling up to him.

''I couldn't sleep well last night,'' Anthony yawned.

''Why? Bad dream? Your brother's snoring?'' I asked.

''I don't snore!'' Napoleon snapped.

''Bad dream,'' Anthony replied.

''What was it about?'' I asked again.

''There was a floating, black Pokémon in it,'' Anthony explained. ''He said that we'll have to face each other one day and that he'll defeat me.''

''Ah, don't worry 'bout it, buddy!'' Wartortle said. ''It was just a nightmare. They mean nothing!''

''I sure hope you're right, Wartortle,'' Anthony replied nervously. I just nuzzled up to Anthony to comfort him. ''Thanks, sweetie,'' Anthony replied. We then made it to Lightning Field. The area was covered in yellow grass, thunderclouds, and dead trees.

''Wonder who lives _here?_'' Zoroark asked.

''I do!'' a voice boomed. We looked around and saw a saber-tooth cat like creature on top of a rock. It had a lightning bolt tail and a thundercloud on it's back, ''I am Raikou!'' the creature went on. ''Why do you trespass on my grounds?!''

''We just came to see you about this,'' Napoleon said pulling out the Red Wing. Raikou instantly focused on the Wing.

''I understand,'' Railou replied. ''Stand back!'' We stood back and Raikou blasted the Red Wing with electricity. The Red Wing then became golden. ''Take the Sunset Wing and see Suicune,'' Raikou said. ''She is in Northwind Field.''

''Thank you, Raikou,'' Lucario said.

''Take care,'' Raikou said. We then went off to Northwind Field. The Northwind Field was marshy and foggy and had a great lake in the middle.

''This water feels so cool on my feet,'' Wartortle said contentedly.

''It does,'' Anthony said just as content. ''And I'm a Fire-type.''

''C'mon guys,'' Lucario said. ''We gotta find Suicune.''

''Chill out, Lucario,'' Zoroark said joining Anthony and Wartortle. ''Let Suicune come to us.''

''Get your feet out of my pools!'' a voice snapped. We looked around but there was no one there. However, we could hear the sound of something leaping. Out of the fog came a deer-like creature. It had purple cape of sorts and two ribbon-like tails. ''How dare you taint my pools with your filth. I am Suicune, the guardian of these pools. I can purify any water I touch. Why are you here?!''

''We're sorry, Suicune,'' Anthony said. ''We came here to see if you could guide us to the mirage Pokémon.'' Anthony then took out the Sunset Wing.

''Fine,'' Suicune said. ''Back up.'' We stepped back and Suicune summoned a wind which took the Sunset Wing and made it a Rainbow color. ''Take the Raibow Wing and hold it up to the door of Mt. Faraway,'' Suicune said. ''My master is waiting.'' We thanked Suicune and went off to Mt. Faraway in the center of the island. We reached Mt. Faraway's foot and instantly the Rainbow Wing began to glow. The door to the mountain then opened. After several hours of walking, we reached the summit.

''So, where's this mirage Pokemon?'' I asked breathing heavily.

''Congratulations!'' a great voice boomed. Out of the clouds came a red, white, and gold bird. ''_I_ am the mirage Pokémon, Ho-oh. I must commend you for making it here. Only a select few make it here. Now, I present to you your final challenge.''

''What's that?'' Napoleon asked.

''Defeat me in battle!'' Ho-oh responded.

''You're on!'' Anthony said excitedly.

''That's the spirit!'' Ho-oh said. ''Now, en guard!'' Ho-oh began by using Brave Bird. We dodged, but just Ho-oh flying by knocked us off our feet. Ho-oh then used Sacred Fire from the sky. A pillar of flame erupted from the ground. Anthony willingly went into the fire to activate Flash Fire. Lucario fired Aura Spheres from the ground, but Ho-oh was too fast and countered with Sacred Fire which knocked out Lucario. Wartortle doused Ho-oh with Hydro Pump. Ho-oh then used Ancientpower and flung the boulders our way. Anthony and Napoleon dodged all the boulders and leapt into the air and used Crunch and Flame Wheel respectively. Ho-oh fell to the ground defeated. ''Y-you're strong for youngsters,'' Ho-oh complimented. ''You're prize is the privilege of conquering this mountain.''

''Thank you,'' Anthony said. ''Say Ho-oh, could I ask you a question?''

*Napoleon's p.o.v*

We entered Pokémon Square and saw Spinda still moping.

''Hey guys,'' Spinda said somberly. ''Did you find the mirage Pokémon?''

''Look up,'' Anthony said. Ho-oh flew over us and then descended.

''Y-y-you're-'' Spinda stammered.

''Yes, I am the mirage Pokémon,'' Ho-oh said. ''I heard you wanted to see me.'' Ho-oh held out his wing for Spinda to touch him. When Spinda touched Ho-oh, he began to glow and got a big grin on his face.

''Thank you!'' Spinda said elated.

''You're welcome,'' Ho-oh said smiling. ''Take care now!'' Ho-oh then flew off. We all watched as Ho-oh flew off.

''Thank you guys!'' Spinda said to us. ''I now have the ambition to explore the world againg!'' Spinda then went on his way.

''Why did Spinda glow?'' Wartortle asked.

''I've read that anyone who touches Ho-oh is guaranteed eternal happiness,'' Anthony said.

''It felt great to do that for Spinda,'' I said.

''It's a perk of being apart of a rescue team,'' Lucario said. ''Being able to make others happy.''

''It's rewarding,'' Zoroark said. We then went home for the night.

*Anthony's p.o.v*

I woke up later that night. I felt that someone or something was beckoning me outside. Larraine and Napoleon were asleep in their beds so I crept out quietly. I went outside my base and saw that no one was there.

''Anthony,'' the spine-chilling voice said again. I looked around and saw, in the shadows, a pair of blue eyes.

''Who or what are you?'' I asked.

''I am a Pokémon unlike you and your precious brother and girlfriend,'' the Pokemon then slowly walked out of the shadows on thin, black legs. ''I am Darkrai.''

''What do you want with me?'' I asked. ''I have a feeling that you're not a good guy.''

''You guessed right,'' Darkrai replied. ''I intend on turning this world into a world of darkness. I came to ask you to join me.''

''Join you?!'' I asked shocked.

''Yes,'' Darkrai replied. ''It'd be a shame if I had to destroy you. You have so much potential. You would make a great soldier of mine.'' Darkrai then put his clawed hands on my shoulders which made me shiver. ''What do you say?'' Darkrai asked.

''Never!'' I said shaking him off. ''I want no part with someone like you!''

''Very well,'' Darkrai said smugly. ''You think you're so good. Just like your father.''

''What do you know about my father?!'' I demanded.

''Mark my words,'' Darkrai said sinking into the ground. ''I will destroy you and anyone else who gets in my way.''

''Wait! Darkrai! Answer me!'' I yelled. But Darkrai disappeared. ''How does he know about my father?''

''Anthony?'' Larraine asked yawning in the doorway. ''What're you doing out here? C'mon, let's get some sleep.''

''Yeah, it's late,'' Napoleon added standing next to her.

''Okay,'' I sighed. We then went back to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Team Wildfire Blazes Again

Chapter Ten: Operation: Birthday

*Anthony's p.o.v*

''Good morning, handsome,'' I heard Larraine say. I woke up and saw Larraine standing over me.

''Good morning, sweetie,'' I said drowsily.

''Guess what day is coming up?'' she said in a flirty tone.

''What day?'' I asked. Larraine just stared at me.

''You don't know?'' she asked nervously.

''Nope,'' I said yawning.

''MY BIRTHDAY IS COMING UP!'' Larraine yelled knocking me off my feet and Napoleon to leap out of bed startled.

''O-o-oh, y-your birthday,'' I laughed nervously.

''You forgot didn't you?!'' Larraine yelled again.

''I-i-it's just that-'' I was about to say.

''Save it!'' Larraine interrupted. Larraine then ran out of the base infuriated. Lucario, Wartortle, and Zoroark then came into the base with looks of concern on their faces.

''What happened?'' Lucario asked.

''I forgot that Larraine's birthday is coming up,'' I said ashamed. ''Since I don't have a calendar, I forgot. You guys gotta help me set up her birthday! It should be here in three days. I can't disappoint her!''

''We'll help you, right guys?'' Wartortle asked Lucario, Zoroark, and Napoleon.

''You bet!'' Zoroark replied.

''Count on us!'' Lucario added.

''Anything to help my bro get to first base with his girlfriend,'' Napoleon winked.

''You guys are the best!'' I said elated. ''Let Operation: Birthday begin! I need someone to get the guests, another to get decorations, and another to get food and drinks.''

''I'm all over the food!'' Wartortle said.

''I can get the guests,'' Lucario added.

''I'll get decorations,'' Zoroark offered.

''Okay sounds good,'' I said. ''I'm going to try and find a gift. C'mon Napoleon, you're with me.'' Napoleon and I ran out to town to look for possible gifts with little luck.

''We'll never get Larraine a gift,'' I said hopelessly.

''Did I just hear _my brother_ give up?'' Napoleon asked annoyed. ''Bro, don't be like that! We still got time.''

''Lookin' for a gift for your lady friend, eh?'' Shiftry asked.

''Yeah,'' I said. ''Do you no where we could get a gift?''

''I heard of a place called the Buried Relic,'' Shiftry went on. ''They say it's full of ancient Pokémon and treasure. Just think! Gold, silver, jewels, all for the takin'!'' Shiftry laughed.

''Where is it?!'' I asked desperately.

''In the jungle to the southeast,'' Shiftry said.

''Thanks Shiftry!'' Napoleon and I said running off.

''Good luck, compadres!'' Shiftry yelled. We ran off towards the jungle. We reached the Buried Relic. It was covered in plant life like it's been here for centuries.

''So this is Buried Relic,'' Napoleon said.

''TUUUUUURNNN BAAAAAAACK,'' an eerie voice warned. ''OR YOU WILL BE DESTROYED.''

''You don't scare us,'' Napoleon said. ''You're just begging us to come in! Let's go!'' We entered the ruins.

*Napoleon's p.o.v*

The inner ruins had pretty much all your traditional ruin stereotypes; dank, dark, creepy, and mysterious. Just the way I like 'em! It was like something out of an adventure movie.

''INTRUDER ALERT!'' a robotic voice cried. ''MUST DESTROY INTRUDERS!'' We looked behind us and saw a giant mound of rocks walking towards us.

''What is that?!'' I cried. ''Is it a Pokémon?!''

''It's a Regirock!'' Anthony yelled. ''It's Rock-type!'' Regirock then summoned multiple boulders above us. ''Look out!'' Anthony cried. We dodged to boulders and ran down the hall.

''INTRUDERS MUST NOT ESCAPE!'' Regirock cried as it attempted to crush us with more boulders. We dodged but then ran into a dead end.

''We gotta fight this thing!'' I yelled.

''But we're Fire-type!'' Anthony responded. ''We can barely do a thing against it!''

''Sometimes you gotta learn to take risks!'' I replied. I then used Dig to get behind Regirock. I leapt out and rammed it which knocked it forward making it fall. ''Anthony! Attack!'' I commanded. Anthony pulled out a Blast Seed and flung it at the ground in front of Regirock. The seed blew up knocking out Regirock.

''Good job, bro,'' I complimented.

''Thanks,'' Anthony replied. ''What's this?'' Anthony asked looking at a red pyramid like object that fell from Regirock's body.

''It's some kind of pyramid,'' I said observing the object.

''Maybe there's more like this,'' Anthony said. ''Let's hand onto it.'' I put the object in our bag and we then made our way out of the hallway and into more hallways.

''This place gets more confusing by the minute,'' I said confused. We progressed through more hallways and came across a giant chamber with some kind of statue in the back.

''Look at this statue!'' Anthony said in awe. The statue had green moss growing out of its lower legs and feet, yellow shoulders, a white body with black ''stripes'', and red, blue, and silver eyes. Anthony touched the statue and, suddenly, it began to shake.

''WHO DARES TO ENTER MY RUINS?!'' the statue boomed. The statue looked down at Anthony and attempted grabbed him.

''Are you a Pokémon?'' Anthony asked in a fearful tone.

''I AM REGIGIGAS, RULER OF THE REGIS,'' the statue roared. ''YOU DARED TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND FOR THAT, I WILL KILL YOU!'' Regigigas started to slowly squeeze Anthony.

''Napoleon, help me!'' Anthony cried. I instantly recalled the time that I was being captured by the men and how Anthony couldn't stop them. _I'm not going to lose my brother, _I thought. I charged at Regigigas but Regirock, Regice, and Registeel blocked me.

''Out of my way!'' I roared. I dug beneath the trio and lunged at Regigigas. Regigigas back-handed me but I regained balance.

''FOOLISH QUILAVA,'' Regigigas boasted. ''YOU WILL KNOW MY WRATH AS I DEMONSTARTE IT ON THIS GROWLITHE!''

''Napoleon, just save yourself,'' Anthony said strained. I couldn't bear to see my brother in such pain and I didn't want to imagine his guts splattered all over the place and our friends in such emotional agony at Anthony's demise. I then recalled some familiar words. _Do you promise to protect your brother, Anthony, Napoleon? _Our mother asked me. _I do! _I pledged. Anthony was only three and I four. _I will keep my promise, mother,_ I thought. I blew a Flamethrower at Anthony. Anthony got powered-up by Flash Fire causing Regigigas' hand to get burnt and releasing his grip.

''Are you okay, Anthony?'' I asked concerned.

''Y-y-yeah,'' Anthony replied. ''I'm fine.''

''STOP THESE INTRUDERS!'' Regigigas roared at the Regi trio. The Regis charged at us. We used Flamethrower on Regice and Registeel which severly weakened them. Regirock used Rock Slide but we dodged quickly. Regigigas charged at us with Giga Impact, but we leapt over it and he accidentally knocked out the Regi trio. Two pyramids similar to the one we had flew from Regice and Registeel. Anthony used Extremespeed to catch the two pyramids. One was blue and the other was silver.

''Two pyramids almost like the one we have,'' Anthony said. The bag then began to glow. The red pyramid then floated out of the bag and the other pyramids did as well. The pyramids span around in a circle and fused. A box then slowly floated down to the ground. I grabbed the box.

''What's that?'' Anthony asked. I opened the box and a soothing melody played.

''It's a music box!'' I said.

''Oh, Larraine will love it!'' Anthony said.

''H-HOW DARE YOU STEAL OUR TREASURE,'' Regice said weakly.

''WE WILL STOP YOU INTRUDERS!'' Registeel said. The Regi trio then got up and began to glow.

''What're they doing?'' Anthony asked.

''They're using Self-Destruct!'' I cried. ''Run!'' We ran as fast we could into the hallway.

''Napoleon, get on my back!'' Anthony commanded. I did as he told me. ''Extremespeed!'' Anthony cried. Anthony ran like the wind. I felt like I would fall off if I didn't hang on! There were massive explosions behind us. As we got out, we were blasted away. When we hit the ground, we saw ourselves at the feet of Team Meanies.

''What do you guys want?'' I asked bitterly.

''We came here for treasure!'' Medicham said slyly.

''Yeah, so out of our way,'' Gengar said shoving me out of the way. ''HUH?! The entrance is blocked!'' Gengar cried. Boulders blocked the entrance to the ruins. ''What did you do?!'' Gengar demanded.

''We were attacked by Regis inside and their Self-Destruct attacks caused the blocking of the entrance,'' Anthony replied.

''Feh! We'll just take your treasure!'' Gengar said. He grabbed the bag off of me and opened it up. ''What's this?'' Gengar asked pulling out the music box. Gengar opened the box and the music played again.

''It's so beautiful,'' Medicham said.

''Yeah, it soothes my soul,'' Arbok said.

''Bah! You can have it!'' Gengar said tossing me the box. ''What a waste.'' Team Meanies then went off.

''Let's head back to the base,'' Anthony said.

''Right,'' I replied. ''I've had enough of adventuring for today.''

*Larraine's p.o.v*

''Keep your eyes closed,'' Anthony said. It was my birthday today. I am now twenty-one years old. Anthony was leading me somewhere as I hung onto him. I knew what was coming. But, I played along. We stopped. ''Okay, open your eyes!'' Anthony said excitedly.

''SURPRISE!'' the whole town yelled. I screamed in delight. We were at Whiscash's pond. Everyone was there! From Team A.C.T to the shop owners to our other team members like Absol and Magneton.

''Happy birthday, sweetie,'' Anthony said kissing me. ''I'm sorry I almost forgot.''

''You're just the sweetest thing!'' I cried hugging and kissing him. ''I'm sorry I yelled at you.''

''It's okay,'' Anthony replied. ''Besides, it's your birthday!''

''What're you gonna do first?'' Wartortle asked. ''Cake? Presents? I hope you do cake.''

''Presents,'' I replied. We began passing presents. I got almost everything from necklaces to a sweater to a bouquet.

''There's only one left,'' Anthony said. He gave me a bag. I opened it and there was a beautiful white box. I opened the box and a beautiful melody played.

''It's beautiful!'' I screamed. ''You're the best, Anthony!'' I squeezed Anthony tightly and kissed him repeatedly.

''Way to go, bro!'' Napoleon said giving Anthony a thumbs up. Anthony just blushed.

*Darkrai's p.o.v*

I overlooked the party Anthony threw for his girlfriend. They were all enjoying themselves. Love, what a pitiful and weak emotion. ''Enjoy yourself while you can, Anthony,'' I said. ''For we will meet again and I will destroy you and your loved ones. At least you'll be able to join your father.''


	11. Chapter 11

Team Wildfire Blazes Again

Chapter Eleven: Child's Play

*Larraine's p.o.v*

I was fast asleep that morning when I heard my music box play. ''Thanks again for the music box, Anthony,'' I said waking up. When I woke up, however, I saw a floating cat-like creature playing with my music box giggling. The creature noticed me and froze. My scream got everyone's attention. Lucario, Wartortle, and Zoroark ran in.

''What's wrong?!'' Lucario yelled. He saw the creature and froze. ''Can it be?'' he finally said.

''Who are you and what are you doing in our base?'' I demanded.

''I'm Mew,'' the creature said. ''I want to play with your music box.''

''Well, couldn't you have knocked first?'' Napoleon said.

''No, I wanna play with the box!'' Mew snapped.

''Don't need to be so rude about it,'' Wartortle said.

''I'm not rude, you're rude!'' Mew retaliated. ''This is my box now!'' Mew flew off giggling.

''Hey, get back here!'' Anthony said. Anthony tackled Mew to the ground with Extremespeed and picked up the box. ''You don't take other people's things,'' Anthony said.

''Wah! You hit me!'' Mew said crying. Before Anthony could say anything, Napoleon butted in.

''Well, you don't need to be so childish!'' Napoleon said rudely.

''Childish?'' Mew asked angrily.

''Yeah, want me to spell it out for ya?'' Napoleon asked.

''Now, Napoleon, I'm sure we can work this out,'' Anthony tried to reason.

''I'll show _you _whose childish!'' Mew said. Mew then closed his eyes and glowed pink. Anthony and Napoleon suddenly flinched. Mew disappeared and Anthony and Napoleon looked at the box.

''Ooh, a box!'' Anthony said reaching for it.

''Hey, I saw it first!'' Napoleon said shoving Anthony.

''No, I did!'' Anthony said shoving back. Anthony picked up the box and ran.

''Gimme it!'' Napoleon said running after Anthony.

''Never!'' Anthony said giggling.

''What did you Mew do to them?'' I asked the others.

''I think he gave Anthony and Napoleon the personalities of little kids,'' Lucario said.

''Waaah!'' Anthony cried pouring buckets of tears. ''Napoleon hit me! Tell him to give me back the box!'' Napoleon just stuck his tongue out at Anthony.

''Oh, great,'' I groaned. ''Looks like we gotta find Mew and make him change them back.'' Anthony and Napoleon then began to fight physically. ''Hey!'' I yelled. ''That's enough! Both of you!''

''But Napoleon-'' Anthony was about to say.

''I don't care what Napoleon did,'' I snapped. ''You don't hit others, Anthony. And Napoleon, you share with others. If you two don't get along, I'll put the box away and you two will sit in the corner! Understand?'' Never thought I'd say those things to Anthony and Napoleon!

''Yes, Larraine,'' Anthony and Napoleon both said sadly.

''Good,'' I replied. ''Who would know where Mew would be.''

''Alakazam might know,'' Wartortle suggested.

''Well, let's go get him,'' I said as we went back to town. Back in town, we saw Team A.C.T sitting near Whiscash's pond. ''Alakazam?'' I asked.

''Yes?'' Alakazam responded.

''We have a problem,'' I said. ''We encountered Mew this morning in our base and he gave Anthony and Napoleon the personalities of little kids.'' Anthony and Napoleon were playing with sticks giggling.

''You encountered Mew?!'' Charizard asked. ''Lucky girl. Hey, don't play with my tail!'' Anthony and Napoleon were tugging on Charizard's tail.

''What'd happen if you put this tail in the water?'' Anthony wondered out loud.

''Let's find out!'' Napoleon suggested.

''NO!'' Charizard yelled panicked.

''Hey!'' I called out. ''Stop playing with his tail you two! Go play with something else!'' The two man-children then turned their attention to Alakazam's spoons.

''Can we see your spoons, mister?'' Napoleon asked.

''They're not toys,'' Alakazam answered.

''Aw man,'' Anthony said disappointed.

''Here you go,'' Whiscash said pulling out a ball.

''Thanks!'' Anthony and Napoleon said.

''You could find Mew in the jungle near the Buried Relic,'' Alakazam replied.

''Thanks Alakazam,'' I said. ''Oh, could you watch them while I'm gone?'' I asked sweetly.

''Uh, okay,'' he replied sweatdropping.

''Thank you!'' I replied. ''C'mon boys, let's go get that Mew!'' We then went off to the jungle.

*Wartortle's p.o.v*

We wandered the jungle searching for Mew. I don't know why Larraine needs to save the day. Why can't she and Napoleon just go away? Anthony doesn't pay as much attention to me as he does them!

''Wartortle,'' an ominous voice said. I looked over near a clearing and saw a black, floating Pokémon there. ''I sense that you are jealous that Anthony doesn't pay as much attention to you as he does Larraine and Napoleon.''

''Who're you?'' I asked.

''I am Darkrai,'' the Pokémon replied. ''Don't worry, I mean you no harm. I have a request for you.''

''What?'' I asked.

''Bring Larraine, Napoleon, and the music box to me,'' Darkrai replied.

''Huh?'' I asked shocked.

''Anthony surely cares more about them then you, yes?'' Darkrai asked. ''I can take them out of your life forever so that you'll be the center of attention for Anthony once more.''

''I don't know,'' I said. ''I couldn't do that to Anthony.''

''Are you sure you'd rather have _them _hog all the attention while you're out in the cold?'' Darkrai asked again. ''Think about it.'' I turned and saw that Darkrai disappeared.

''What a strange Pokémon,'' I said. ''Why would he want the music box?''

''Wartortle!'' Larraine called. ''Did you find Mew yet?''

''No,'' I replied.

''Well c'mon, let's go!'' Larraine said in a pushy tone. We then went off deeper into the jungle. We came across the Buried Relic. Mew was sitting on top of the relic bored.

''What do you bullies want?'' Mew asked in a pouty tone.

''Mew, change Anthony and Napoleon back to the way they were!'' Larraine demanded.

''No way, four eyes!'' Mew replied looking away. ''They insulted me.''

''How prideful,'' Lucario said.

''Think of how other people feel!'' Larraine said. ''You came and took my music box without my permission. How do you think that made me feel?'' Mew thought for a moment.

''Pretty bad,'' he replied.

''Yes, and it makes me feel _worse_ that you changed my friends' mentality,'' Larraine went on. She started to tear up. ''How would you like it if someone _you loved_ was changed before your very eyes?!'' Mew's eyes instantly lit up and he started to cry.

''That happened to me once!'' Mew said floating down to the ground. ''Some terrible people took my brother and did something to him and turned him into a monster!''

''Oh,'' Larraine said. ''I'm so sorry that happened. C'mere, it'll be okay.'' She hugged Mew and he calmed down.

''I'll change your friends to the way they were, I promise,'' Mew said drying his eyes. We teleported back to Whiscash's pond only to see Anthony pulling on Alakazam's mustache, Napoleon running from Charizard and Tyranitar who had food all over there faces, and Whiscash who was just plain worn out.

''Anthony, Napoleon, cut that out!'' Larraine yelled. Anthony and Napoleon instantly stopped and froze in fear.

''Oh good!'' Alakazam said. ''You're back!'' Larraine gestured Anthony and Napoleon to come over to her.

''Apologize to Team A.C.T NOW,'' Larraine said sternly.

''We're sorry,'' they said in unison.

''It's fine,'' Alakazam said.

''This is why I hate kids,'' Charizard said exhausted. Mew then glowed pink again causing Anthony and Napoleon to flinch again as they glowed pink as well.

''Huh?'' Anthony said looking around. ''Why are we at Whiscash's pond?''

''Mew made you guys act like kids for the whole day,'' Larraine said. ''Mew, do you have anything to say?''

''I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you guys,'' Mew said looking down at the ground.

''It's all right,'' Anthony and Napoleon said.

''You know what?'' Anthony said to Mew. ''If you wanna play with the music box again, you can. Just ask from now on please.''

''Really?!'' Mew asked elated. ''Hooray! Can we do it now?''

''Sure!'' Larraine said. We ran back to the base to get the music box and listened to it as Mew frolicked for the whole day.

*Anthony's p.o.v*

I went to Alakazam later that night while everyone was asleep. I had to ask him an important question. ''Alakazam?'' I said to him.

''Yes, what is it?'' Alakazam replied.

''I have to ask you something,'' I went on. ''What do you know about a Pokémon called Darkrai?'' Alakazam's eyes went wide.

''Darkrai?!'' he asked shocked. ''I remember Darkrai. He used to be a good Pokémon. He was apart of a rescue team himself and enjoyed helping others. But then, one day, something happened to him.''

''What?'' I asked intrigued.

''A meteor fell from the sky,'' Alakazam went on. ''But, this was no ordinary meteor. It was filled with dark energy. Darkrai went to investigate it and his heart was corrupted causing him to turn evil. He turned on his own team member, Marcus, and presumably killed him.''

''Marcus,'' I said. ''That's my father's name!''

''Your father?!'' Alakazam asked astonished. ''Yes, Marcus used to be a human. He came from the human world to help the Pokémon world.'' Tears filled my eyes.

''A police officer came to our door one day,'' I said fighting the tears. ''He said our father was murdered. I was only seven and Napoleon was eight. I felt that something wasn't right about that police officer.''

''It must've been Darkrai in disguise,'' Alakazam suggested. Rage filled my heart.

''I will make Darkrai pay for this,'' I said bitterly. ''Thank you Alakazam.'' I then went off to the base. _Watch out, Darkrai, _I said. _When we meet again, you'll be sorry that you ever messed with my family. _


	12. Chapter 12

Team Wildfire Blazes Again

Chapter Twelve: Gengar's Curse

*Gengar's p.o.v*

_I can't believe I'm doing this, _I thought to myself as I walked up to Team Wildfire's base. _But, it must be done I guess, _I thought again.

*Anthony's p.o.v*

''Hey, wake up you,'' I heard someone say to me. I opened my eyes to see Gengar towering over me which startled me and caused Napoleon and Larraine to wake up.

''Couldn't you have knocked first?'' I asked. ''You almost gave me a heart attack!''

''Well, you don't have a door,'' Gengar said in a smart-alecky tone of voice.

''What do _you _want, Gengar?'' Napoleon snarled.

''You won't believe me, but I…,'' Gengar said before pausing, ''need your help.''

''Are my ears deceiving me?'' Larraine asked. ''_Gengar _needs our _help_?''

''Yes, don't rub it in,'' Gengar said annoyed. ''I was trying to climb Mt. Freeze but I can't do it alone. I need to see Ninetails.''

''What for?'' Napoleon asked.

''None of your business, that's why!'' Gengar snapped.

''Well, if you're gonna be rude, then you can forget it!'' Napoleon said stubbornly.

''Okay,'' Gengar said. ''I'm sorry. Now, please help me.'' We thought about it for a minute.

''All right,'' I said. ''We'll help you. But, this better not be a trap.'' I rounded up the others and we went off to Mt. Freeze. I remember how long the road was last time from when we were playing fugitives two years ago.

''Why should we help Gengar?'' Wartortle asked.

''He needs us,'' I replied.

''He can help himself,'' Lucario said.

''C'mon guys,'' I said. ''Sometimes, you have to help people you don't like. Bear with me.''

''Hey, slowpokes!'' Gengar said as we approached Mt. Freeze. ''Hurry it up!''

''Fine, we'll deal with him,'' Zoroark said. ''But, only because you said so.'' We entered Mt. Freeze's caverns.

''This is gonna be one confusing dungeon,'' Larraine said depressed.

''Don't worry guys,'' I said. ''I remember the shortcut.''

''Shortcut?'' Larraine asked. I went over to the one place that had the slide and activated it.

''Who's first?'' I asked. Wartortle went down first followed by Lucario and Zoroark.

''You expect _me_ to go down _there_?'' Gengar asked. ''Forget it!'' Napoleon shoved Gengar down the slide.

''He screams like a little girl,'' Napoleon said before going down as well.

''Well, it's you and me now, sweetie,'' I said.

''Let's go!'' Larraine said excitedly. We went down the slide until we reached the cavern where Ninetails lives.

''Don't EVER do that AGAIN!'' Gengar yelled at Napoleon.

''Well, you were the one being a sissy,'' Napoleon teased.

''Not now guys,'' I said. ''Ninetails!'' I called out. Instantly, Ninetails leapt from a cliff above.

''Yes?'' she asked.

''Someone's here to see-'' I said before getting pushed out of the way by Gengar.

''Hey, Ninetails!'' Gengar said. ''Long time no see!''

''Do I know you?'' Ninetails asked.

''Don't play dumb,'' Gengar snarled. ''YOU did this to me! YOU turned me into a Pokémon!'' All of us looked at Gengar confused.

''What's he talking about?'' I wondered out loud. ''Does that mean Gengar is…''

''_You're_ the one who left behind Gardevoir, no?'' Ninetails asked snootily. Gengar just growled. ''The reason you became a Gengar was because of your selfish misdeed to Gardevoir.'' Lucario, Wartortle, Zoroark, and I gasped.

''YOU'RE THE HUMAN FROM THE NINETAILS LEGEND?!'' we asked in unison.

''Yeah,'' Gengar shot back. ''And THIS Ninetails turned me into a Gengar! Lift the curse or else I'll destroy you, Ninetails!''

''You arrogant fool,'' Ninetails said snidely. ''Not even us Ninetails can lift our curses.''

''WHA?!'' Gengar asked shocked. ''You mean I'm stuck like this forever?!''

''I'm afraid so,'' Ninetails snorted. ''Gardevoir took the curse and you left her!'' Gengar looked at the ground and kicked a stone out of anger at the wall. ''However, there is another way,'' Ninetails said. ''Take this with you.'' Ninetails handed Gengar a strange crest of sorts. ''This is the 9-Tail Crest. Take it to Murky Cave. Only then will you be able to save Gardevoir.''

''Keh, thanks, foxy!'' Gengar laughed as he turned to leave. Gengar looked towards us. We all gave Gengar nasty glares. ''What're you guys lookin' at?'' Gengar asked. ''Let's go!'' We then left for home.

''I can't believe that Gengar!'' I said angrily. ''How could he abandon Gardevoir, a Pokémon who protected him, like that?!''

''He doesn't deserve to be human again,'' Napoleon said bitterly. ''He can rot as a Gengar for all I care.''

''That's right!'' Wartortle said.

''You tell him!'' Lucario cheered.

''Gengar can lift the curse himself,'' I added.

''Anthony,'' Larraine said to me with a sad look.

''What's wrong, sweetie?'' I asked.

''Don't abandon Gengar, please,'' she requested. ''Even though he's a despicable person, give him a chance.'' The look in her eyes melted my heart.

''Okay, sweetie,'' I said hugging her. ''I'm sorry for being so bitter. We'll help Gengar.'' I kissed her and she kissed back.

*Gengar's p.o.v*

We reached the Murky Cave's end and saw a hollow spot. ''The 9-Tail Crest must go here,'' I said. I placed the crest in the hole. There was a flashing light and then, silence.

''What happened?'' Anthony asked aloud.

''Nothing it seems like,'' Larraine answered. My ears then picked up a voice.

''Did anyone just say something?'' I asked. Everyone shook their head ''no.'' ''Weird,'' I commented. ''I thought I heard something.''

''Welcome to the Murky Cave!'' a voice said from nowhere.

''Where's that voice coming from?'' I asked. ''Who are you?''

''I am the judge of darkness,'' the voice answered. ''Have no fear. I mean you no harm.'' Anthony's eyes grew wide.

''You're the voice from my dreams!'' Anthony said.

''You are correct, Anthony,'' the judge responded. ''I judge the hearts of others. A key was just inserted to break a curse. The one on Gardevoir I presume?''

''Right!'' I replied. ''Now, get to lifting it, please!''

''I can't do that now,'' the judge said. ''I must test if you are worthy. Be honest in your responses as I evaluate you.''

''A test, eh?'' I asked. ''Want me to fight a monster? You bet.''

''How barbaric,'' the judge responded. ''I need you to answer some questions. However…'' I was suddenly encased in a barrier which paralyzed my body.

''Wha?!'' I reacted. ''I can't move!''

''You will not answer due to the conflicting emotions in your heart which will prevent the truth from coming out,'' the judge responded. ''Larraine will.''

''Larraine?!'' all of us asked.

''Me?'' Larraine asked.

''Yes,'' the judge replied. ''Your heart is the most clear out of all of you here. We will venture into Gengar's heart now.'' Larraine and I were then teleported to a dark room.

''This is my heart?'' I asked.

''Precisely,'' the judge answered. ''Now Larraine, are you ready? If so, come forward. Failure to bring out Gengar's true emotions will result in the curse never being broken. You have one chance.''

''You'd better respond carefully, Larraine!'' I yelled. ''If you mess _anything _up, I'll get you for it!''

''Do your best, Larraine,'' the judge encouraged.

''I will,'' Larraine replied with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

''Why does Gengar want to break the curse?'' the judge asked. Larraine thought for a moment.

''To help Gardevoir,'' she replied.

''Isn't that a lie?'' the judge asked. ''Gengar abandoned Gardevoir didn't he? Why would he help her?''

''To understand her feelings,'' Larraine answered.

''Her feelings?'' the judge inquired. ''What kind?''

''Caring feelings for Gengar,'' Larraine responded. ''No matter how bad a trainer can be, a Pokémon is always loyal to them and they care for their safety.''

''I see,'' the judge responded. ''She bore his curse and became a spirit. Even so, she never stopped caring for Gengar. I can see that Gengar wants Gardevoir to be saved. Sensible, but, hasn't Gengar forgotten entirely about Gardevoir? Asking a bit much to save her now, isn't it?''

''Yes,'' Larraine replied.

''So Gengar is willing to face the consequences?'' the judge asked further. ''He wants to help Gardevoir for bearing the curse. I am done asking questions now.'' We were then brought back to Murky Cave where the others were waiting.

''Larraine!'' Anthony said running up to her. ''Are you alright?''

''Yes,'' Larraine responded. ''I answered the questions to the best of my ability.''

''Whether or not you have the right to break the curse, Gengar,'' the judge said, ''I will now give my judgement.'' The voice paused for a minute. ''I cannot lift the curse,'' the judge finally said.

''W-w-wait…'' I said quivering.

''I'm sorry,'' the judge said, ''but the curse is final.''

''Please, let me say something!'' I begged as the barrier broke. ''Yes, I did abandon Gardevoir years ago. I didn't want the curse to befall on me. I felt that I had to escape. It wasn't long until I forgot about her and the curse. Many years passed. But, Gardevoir didn't forget me. One night, in Anthony's dream, Gardevoir called me an irreplaceable friend and felt that we would meet once again. She kept thinking of me.'' I then began to cry. ''I was so selfish,'' I sobbed. ''I lived so carefree for so long. Only now do I realize my selfishness. But, it's not just Gardevoir. Team Wildfire dealt with my selfishness and helped me get here. I know now what I missed and lacked; something for others, gratitude.'' There were invisible barriers breaking everywhere.

''What's going on?!'' Napoleon asked panicked.

''The lock on the curse has broke,'' the voice said happily. There was a flash of light and Gardevoir appeared where the crest was.

''Gardevoir!'' I cried as we ran to her.

''You did it!'' Ninetails said as we turned around to see her smiling.

''What're you saying?'' I asked.

''The curse is no more,'' she replied. ''The curse was given due to your selfish heart. However, when your heart gained what was missing, it broke. Your sense of gratitude broke it. Gardevoir's body is now restored and she will awaken soon. But, sadly, she will not remember you.''

''I don't care,'' I responded. ''I'm just happy that Gardevoir is back.'' We then went back to the base where Gardevoir awoke.

''W-where…?'' she asked getting up.

''You're safe now,'' I said. ''Your curse has been broken. We broke it for you.''

''Really?'' Gardevoir asked elated. ''Oh, thank you all!'' she said hugging me. I felt some tears well up in my eyes. ''But, I don't think I've ever met you. Any of you.''

''Well, lets start with some introductions,'' Anthony said. ''I'm Anthony, and these are Wartortle, Lucario, Zoroark, Larraine, and Napoleon.''

''It's wonderful to meet you,'' Gardevoir said. ''And you are?'' she asked me.

''I'm Gengar!'' I replied wiping the tears from my eyes. ''Say, guys,'' I said to Team Wildfire. ''Thanks for helping me. I'm off to go on my own adventures. I'm also disbanding Team Meanies. I'm through with world domination and other evil misdeeds.''

''That's good to hear, Gengar,'' Anthony said smiling.

''Wherever the road takes you, Gengar,'' Napoleon said, ''good luck.''

''Thanks,'' I replied smiling. ''Say Gardevoir, why don't you join Team Wildfire? They could use someone like you.''

''May I?'' she asked hopefully.

''Sure!'' Lucario replied.

''Oh, thank you again!'' Gardevoir said happily. ''I won't let you down!''

''Well, adios, fellas!'' I said. We then parted ways.

*Darkrai's p.o.v*

''Think having more team members will save you, Anthony?'' I asked. ''Well, sadly, it won't. You will fall at my hands. Just you wait. The time for our battle is quickly approaching.''


	13. Chapter 13

Team Wildfire Blazes Again

Chapter Thirteen: The Meteor's Mystery

*Xatu's p.o.v*

I was staring out at the horizon. The moon and stars over the sea was a beautiful sight. How fortunate that I was placed at this spot. Then, I saw it. A shooting star streaming over the horizon. One much smaller than the one that threatened this world with destruction years ago mind you, but still. I felt a presence within the star. The presence of two beings. The shooting star then broke in two and they each fell in separate locations. ''Who are you?'' I wondered aloud.

*Anthony's p.o.v*

It was a beautiful morning. I went out to check the mail, still with sleep in my eyes, and bumped into someone or something. I looked up and saw Xatu in front of me. ''Oh, hey Xatu,'' I said yawning. ''Whatcha doing here? Interested in hearing about our adventures?''

''No,'' Xatu said bluntly. ''I came here to do some shopping.''

''Oh,'' I replied sadly while sweatdropping.

''But, since it was on the way, I did stop by to tell you something,'' Xatu went on. ''Last night, I saw a shooting star. I felt that there was something alive inside them.''

''Really?'' Napoleon asked coming outside with Larraine.

''Yo, Xatu!'' Blastoise said coming up to us. ''Hello Anthony, Larraine, Napoleon.''

''Hey Blastoise,'' Larraine said cheerfully. ''What's up?''

''I just got back from exploring a new cave,'' Blastoise said. ''The-'' Blastoise was about to say before being cut off by Xatu.

''The one where the shooting star fell,'' Xatu finished.

''Right,'' Blastoise said dropping sweat. ''Let me tell ya, there were some freaky things inside that cave.''

''What kind of things, dad?'' Wartortle asked coming up to us with Lucario, Zoroark, and Gardevoir.

''Strange shadow-like creatures,'' Blastoise replied. ''I don't know if their Pokémon or what. I had to get out of there as soon as I could.''

''Looks like Blastoise isn't as brave as he claims to be,'' Napoleon teased. Blastoise just grumbled and Wartortle glared harshly at Napoleon which quickly shut him up.

''I'll call it 'Meteor Cave,''' Xatu proclaimed. _How original_, I thought.

''We'll go investigate,'' I said. ''If there really was something alive in that meteor, it might need our help!''

''The cave is to the northeast of Mt. Thunder,'' Blastoise said. ''You can't miss it. As for me, I'm going home!''

''Have fun at home, chicken!'' Napoleon teased again. Suddenly, Wartortle punched Napoleon square in the face catching everyone off guard.

''CALL MY DAD A CHICKEN AGAIN!'' Wartortle yelled in Napoleon's face. ''SEE WHAT HAPPENS!''

''What'd you do that for you jerk?!'' Larraine yelled.

''Buzz off, you witch!'' Wartortle yelled back pushing her. ''I hate both of you!'' Wartortle then ran off towards the woods and Larraine was in tears.

''Wartortle!'' Blastoise yelled taking off after him.

''Wartortle, get back here!'' I yelled at him. ''Napoleon, are you alright?''

''No, my nose is bleeding!'' Napoleon cried in pain.

''Oh dear,'' Gardevoir said concerned.

''I know, Gardevoir,'' I said. ''How dare Wartortle punch Napoleon! Napoleon meant no harm. Even Blastoise knew he was just kidding!''

''It's not that,'' Gardevoir said concerned. ''I sense jealousy coming from Wartortle.''

''Jealousy?'' I asked. ''Wartortle's jealous? Of who?''

''Napoleon and Larraine,'' Gardevoir replied. ''He feels that you're not paying enough attention to him as you used to.''

''Well, I'm sorry that he feels that way, but he didn't need to clobber my brother and yell at my girlfriend!'' I yelled. ''I'll stay here with Napoleon and treat his injury. You guys, can go explore Meteor Cave.'' I went inside with Napoleon to get something for his nose as Larraine followed me.

''This is most troubling,'' I heard Xatu say.

''I have a really bad feeling about this,'' I heard Lucario add.

*Wartortle's p.o.v*

I ran through the forest with my dad on my heels. _I hate Napoleon and Larraine,_ I thought. _I hate them! _

''Have you decided yet?'' Darkrai asked appearing before me.

''Yes,'' I said fuming. ''Do what you want with them.''

''As you wish,'' Darkrai said sinking into the shadows.

''Son!'' my dad called grabbing my shoulders. ''What is the _matter _with you?! It was uncalled for to do that to Napoleon and Larraine!''

''Anthony spends more time with _them _instead of _me_!'' I countered. ''And besides, Napoleon insulted you!''

''He was just kidding,'' dad said. ''You need to go apologize to them and Anthony _right now_. And until, further notice, you're grounded.'' We then went back to Anthony's base. _This stinks_, I thought to myself. _At least Darkrai can take care of them for me._

*Gardevoir's p.o.v*

We made our way to Meteor Cave. The cave was a hole in the middle of a crater.

''It definitely looks like something crashed here,'' Lucario stated. He then gestured for us to follow him into the cave. _Poor Anthony,_ I thought. _His friends don't deserve that treatment, but at the same time, I sympathize with Wartortle's pain. It's strange. Thinking about Anthony fills my heart with warmth. Am I…? _My thoughts were interrupted by a strange noise.

''What was that?'' Zoroark asked. We looked around and suddenly, some kind of illusion flew past us at a high speed. The illusion was very slender with an orange coloring.

''Leave!'' the illusion said.

''Who are you?'' I asked.

''I am Deoxys' illusion,'' the illusion answered. ''This is his speed form. You will not harm the real Deoxys!'' The illusion then tried to tackle us.

''This guy's fast!'' Lucario said. I used Protect to bounce back the Deoxys illusion. Lucario countered with Aura Sphere and the illusion was destroyed. Or so it seemed. The illusion suddenly summoned more illusions.

''There's more?'' Zoroark commented. Zoroark lunged at the illusions with Night Slash. However, a rounded Deoxys illusion protected them with Barrier and another form punched Zoroark towards us.

''Are you okay, Zoroark?'' I asked concerned.

''Y-yeah,'' Zoroark replied. ''These guys are tough.'' The illusions charged at us again. I used Protect again to hold the illusions back but they were pushing harder and harder.

''I…can't…hold it,'' I said straining. Zoroark then used Night Burst to destroy the illusions. ''You did it Zoroark!'' I yelled happily.

''Way to go!'' Lucario commented.

''It was nothing,'' Zoroark said scratching the back of his head. Lucario's ears then turned towards another noise.

''It sounds like a door opened,'' Lucario said. We then headed towards the door and entered a room where the real Deoxys was.

''Get away,'' Deoxys said to us. ''Get away!''

''Just calm down, buddy,'' Lucario said. ''We're not going to hurt you. Where did you come from?''

''From another planet,'' Deoxys replied. ''My world was destroyed by a meteor shower. My friend and I are the only one to have escaped as far as I know. We encased ourselves in space rock and headed off for another life-supporting planet. As we entered the atmosphere of your planet, my friend and I were separated. I don't know where she is.'' Deoxys looked at the ground solemnly.

''Hey,'' I said putting my hand on him. ''We'll help you find your friend. It's what we do for a living.'' Deoxys stared at me.

''Thank you,'' he replied. We then exited the cave.

*Anthony's p.o.v*

I was still at the base treating Napoleon's wound. ''I can't believe Wartortle would do that,'' I said. ''Hold those leaves to your nose and the bleeding should stop.''

''Thanks bro,'' Napoleon said. ''I'm sorry I opened my big mouth.''

''Its okay,'' I said. ''Wartortle shouldn't have done that.''

''Why did he have to be so mean?'' Larraine asked out loud.

''Gardevoir said that Wartortle's jealous that I pay more attention to you two,'' I said.

''That's it?'' Larraine asked in a shocked tone. ''Jealousy?'' Larraine cried some more.

''It's alright,'' I said kissing her. ''I'll always protect you. I love you, sweetie.''

''I love you, too,'' Larraine replied.

''How touching,'' I heard a familiar voice say behind me which made my skin crawl.

''Darkrai!'' I cried.

''I'm here for your friends, Larraine and Napoleon,'' he said.

''Well, you're not gonna get them!'' I said. ''Place a claw on either of them and you'll be sorry!''

''Out of my way!'' Darkrai said back-handing me towards the wall. Darkrai then released two shadowy orbs towards Larraine and Napoleon which knocked them out.

''What'd you do to them?!'' I demanded.

''They are only asleep,'' Darkrai replied taking the music box as well. ''If you want them back, meet me at the Silver Trench. Bring your teammates if you want. They won't save you from your death. By the way, a good friend of yours sent me to take your friends.'' Darkrai then disappeared with Larraine, Napoleon, and the music box.

''A friend of mine?'' I wondered out loud. Then it hit me. ''Wartortle?'' Wartortle and Blastoise then came in.

''Hey, Anthony,'' Blastoise said. ''Where're Larraine and Napoleon?''

I looked at Wartortle and felt anger rise in me. ''What do you know about Darkrai, Wartortle?'' I demanded. Blastoise looked confused and Wartortle was surprised.

''N-n-nothing!'' Wartortle replied nervously.

''You're hiding something!'' I yelled. ''You told Darkrai to take my friends, didn't you?!'' Wartortle was silent for a moment. ''ANSWER ME!'' I screamed.

''Okay!'' Wartortle said. ''Yes, I told Darkrai to take Napoleon and Larraine because I was jealous.''

''You what?!'' Blastoise asked.

''Well, nice going, Wartortle!'' I said. ''Now, Larraine and Napoleon are in danger. Who knows what Darkrai is going to do to them! From this day on, you and I are through!'' I then ran by Wartortle to find the others.

''Anthony, I'm sorry!'' Wartortle said grabbing my tail.

''Get away from me!'' I said horse-kicking him. I then ran into the woods to find my other friends.

*Larraine's p.o.v*

I woke up and found myself tied up alongside Napoleon who was also waking up. We appeared to be at the bottom of the ocean. ''Where are we?'' I asked.

''You are in the Silver Trench,'' Darkrai said to us holding my music box.

''What do you want with us?!'' Napoleon demanded. ''What do you want with my brother?!''

''And what are you doing with my music box?!'' I asked.

''So many questions,'' Darkrai said in a sarcastic tone. ''Where to begin? Let's start with your brother. I plan on killing him.''

''What?!'' we asked in unison.

''You heard me,'' Darkrai replied. ''I plan on killing him just like his and your father, Napoleon.''

''Our father?'' Napoleon asked.

''Yes,'' Darkrai replied. ''Long ago, he and I were apart of a rescue team. Your father and I were Team Marcus. I found him passed out in the woods. He claimed to be a human who was separated from his family in a storm while with his friends on a fishing expedition. We did many good deeds. But then, I came in contact with a meteor that oozed dark energy. I was corrupted and killed Marcus, your father.''

''You-!'' Napoleon was about to yell.

''Silence!'' Darkrai commanded. ''As for you two, you're bait for Anthony. He'll come down here and the Guardian of the Sea and I will crush him, his friends, and you two. Afterwards, I'll rule the world with the Guardian's help.''

''The Guardian of the Sea?'' I asked.

''That's where this music box comes in, my dear,'' Darkrai said to me. _Don't call me ''dear'' you scumbag,'' _I thought. Darkrai then turned a screw on the music box and opened it. The music box released a loud melody that caused the sea to rumble. Out of the sea came a silvery bird-like creature.

''How awakens me from my slumber?'' the creature asked.

''I do, Guardian of the Sea; Lugia,'' Darkrai responded.

''What do you want?'' Lugia asked. '

''I want you to help me conquer the world!'' Darkrai answered.

''I would never!'' Lugia replied. ''I sense an evil air about you.''

''Have it your way then,'' Darkrai said. He played the music box again. Only this time, the melody was more demented. Lugia tried to cover his ears.

''W-what are you doing?!'' Lugia asked.

''You'll help me conquer this world whether you like it or not!'' Darkrai yelled. Lugia then got a harsh look on his face after the music finished playing.

''Yes, master,'' Lugia said bowing. ''I will help you conquer this world. And anyone who dares to stand in your way will face my wrath.''

''Good,'' Darkrai said. ''Like the powers of your music box, Larraine? It was sealed away in the Buried Relic to prevent its powers from being misused. Sadly, your precious Anthony and Napoleon had to bring it back which saved me the trouble of going through the Regis to get it!''

''You'll never win!'' Napoleon yelled.

''Yeah, Anthony will stop you!'' I added.

''I'd like to see that!'' Darkrai replied laughing.

Zoroark's p.o.v*

We wandered all over looking for signs of Deoxys' friend. ''I can't find her anywhere!'' I said.

''She's around here somewhere,'' Deoxys said. ''I know it.''

''Hey, here she is!'' Gardevoir called out. Following Gardevoir was another Deoxys.

''Venus!'' Deoxys cried floating up to her and hugging her. ''Thank goodness you're safe!''

''You too, Mars,'' Venus replied.

''Thank you all so much for helping me find Venus,'' Mars said to us.

''We're just glad you're back together safe and sound,'' Gardevoir replied smiling.

''What do you think about living on _this _planet, Venus?'' Mars asked.

''It appears to have good people,'' Venus replied. ''Let us explore all its corners.'' The two then flew off into the sky to explore our world.

''I never knew that there was life on other planets,'' I commented. ''How exciting!''

''Its touching to have reunited them again,'' Gardevoir added.

''All in a days work for a rescuer,'' Lucario said. Suddenly, we heard a huffing and puffing sound come from behind us. We saw Anthony running towards us tired out.

''Hello Anthony,'' Gardevoir said. ''Where's Larraine and Napoleon?''

''Darkrai abducted them!'' Anthony said.

''Who?'' Lucario asked.

''Darkrai!'' Anthony said again. ''He took them and the music box because Wartortle said it was okay due to his jealousy.''

''Wartortle?!'' we all asked in a shocked tone.

''I know!'' Anthony said. ''I can't believe it either! That traitor! Darkrai told me to meet him at the Silver Trench if we want them back.''

''Well, lets go then!'' I said. We ran towards town to get ready for what was to be our ultimate showdown.


	14. Chapter 14

Team Wildfire Blazes Again

Chapter Fourteen: Team Wildfire VS. Darkrai and Lugia! Part One

*Lucario's p.o.v*

''I can't believe you'd do such a thing, Wartortle!'' I yelled at Wartortle.

''How could you do such a thing?!'' Alakazam barked.

''I'm ashamed that you're even on my rescue team!'' Anthony added.

''Guys, please!'' Wartortle begged. ''Give me another chance!''

''No Wartortle, you're done!'' I said. ''You're off the team indefinitely!'' I took Wartortle's scarf and badge from him. I smashed the badge and tore the scarf up. Wartortle collapsed to his knees and sobbed.

''Maybe that'll teach you to betray your friends,'' Anthony said bitterly. ''Now, get out of here!'' Wartortle did just as Anthony said and went home. ''Okay, now we need to rescue Larraine and Napleon. But, I have a feeling its not going to be easy. We're gonna need all the help we can get to stop Darkrai.''

''We'll go with you,'' Alakazam said. Charizard and Tyranitar nodded in agreement.

''So will I and _my _team,'' Blastoise said with his team members and Team Constrictor, Shiftry, and Rumblerock behind him agreeing.

''Me too!'' a voice called from nowhere. We looked around and Gengar popped up in front of us. ''I'm not gonna let a punk like Darkrai take over the world! Let's teach him a lesson!''

''As will we,'' a familiar voice said from above. We looked up and saw Articuno, Moltres, and Zapdos landing on the ground in front of us. ''Something is wrong with the master,'' Articuno said.

''Your master?'' Anthony asked.

''Lugia,'' Moltres elaborated. ''I sense that he's under the control of Darkrai.''

''He's going to use the master to take over the world,'' Zapdos said. ''We cannot allow that or his disrespect of master Lugia!'' Anthony smiled.

''Thank you, everyone,'' Anthony said. ''We'll defeat Darkrai for sure!''

''Don't get too cocky, Anthony,'' Shiftry warned. ''Darkrai is not to be taken lightly. Also, you might want to use this.'' Shiftry pulled out a Fire Stone.

''A Fire Stone!'' Anthony said surprised.

''Yes,'' Shiftry said. ''Darkrai's power will be too much for you if you don't evolve. Not trying to talk down to ya, but just suggesting that you evolve before we go.'' Anthony looked at the Fire Stone and thought long and hard.

''You're right,'' Anthony finally said. ''Thank you, Shiftry.'' Anthony took the Fire Stone and went into the cave.''

*Anthony's p.o.v*

I entered the cave. Inside, there was a golden pillar with foliage growing on it.

''Ye who seek awakening,'' a voice said from nowhere. ''Welcome to Luminous Cave. Do ye seeketh evolution?''

''Yes,'' I replied putting the stone down.

''Then, let us comenceth,'' the voice said. The Fire Stone began to glow and I felt a power well up within me. My heart started to race and I glew white. I felt myself getting taller. My mane grew shaggier as did my tail fur. My face pointed outwards becoming more dog-like in appearance. My teeth grew sharper and my ears pointier. Some fur grew on my legs to look like fire and my paws enlarged. The process then concluded. I looked down at myself and saw that I was an Arcanine now.

''Wow,'' I said noticing that my voice grew deeper. I leapt out of the cave which startled everyone.

''Don't do that!'' Lucario yelled. ''You almost made my heart stop!''

''Sorry,'' I said sweatdropping. ''I'm just excited about my new form.'' I then noticed Gardevoir's face turn red. ''Gardevoir,'' I said. ''Your face is turning red. What's wrong?''

''Oh, uh, nothing,'' Gardevoir replied shyly. ''It's just a little to hot out here. Uh, I mean, we need to save Napoleon and Larraine.'' Gardevoir laughed as we all sweatdropped.

''Anyways,'' I said, ''lets get a move on now. Off to Silver Trench!'' We then went to the coast. Wailord was there to give us a ride to Silver Trench. ''Zapdos, Articuno, Moltres,'' I said. ''Stay here in case Lugia surfaces and do your best to stop him.'' The birds nodded before we dove below the sea. _I'm coming, Darkrai, _I thought. _You'd better be ready for me._ We reached a see-through, dome-like protrusion in the sea floor and entered. There, waiting for us, was Darkrai and Lugia with Larraine and Napoleon near by.

''You've kept me waiting,'' Darkrai sneered.

''Shut it,'' I snarled. ''Surrender Darkrai. You're outnumbered.''

''You think having so many allies will help you?'' Darkrai laughed. ''Foolish.'' Darkrai snapped his fingers and, suddenly, everyone but me was engulfed in dark orbs and fell asleep. ''That was my signature move, Dark Void,'' Darkrai explained. ''My ability, Bad Dreams, will eat away at your partner' energy until they're knocked out.''

''You trickster,'' I said. ''I guess it's you, Lugia, and I now.''

''You look almost like your father right now,'' Darkrai mocked. ''He'll be so ashamed of you when he finds out that I killed his children.'' I growled and then lunged at Darkrai. Darkrai vanished into the ground and sucker punched me in the back of the head. ''You're _so _predictable,'' Darkrai mocked. ''Give me a challenge.'' Lugia fired an Aeroblast in my direction. I used Extremespeed to evade and tackled Darkrai with Wild Charge.

''You will not harm my master!'' Lugia yelled. Lugia froze me with Psychic and Darkrai then slashed me across the face causing me to howl in pain.

''Not so tough now are you?'' Darkrai asked mockingly.

''Don't be so confident,'' I shot back. I blasted Darkrai at point black range with Flamethrower. ''Not so predictable _now_ now am I?'' I sneered.

''Way to go, Anthony!'' Napoleon cheered.

''No way you'll win, Darkrai!'' Larraine taunted. Darkrai snarled and flew up to both of them.

''QUIET!'' Darkrai yelled enraged. Darkrai then proceeded to repeatedly punch Larraine and Napoleon.

''Stop it!'' I yelled. ''STOP IT!''

''This is your weakness, Anthony,'' Darkrai said. ''You're attachment to your friends and family. Love is a weak and pitiful emotion! It clouds your heart!''

''At least I _have _a heart, Darkrai,'' I snapped, ''unlike you!'' Darkrai then nailed me with Dark Void which put me to sleep. I found myself in a pitch black room with Darkrai floating in front of me.

''What's the matter, Anthony?'' Darkrai taunted. ''Are you afraid of the dark? You're your precious father was here? How about a taste of my Nightmare attack?'' Darkrai enlarged, grabbed me, and squeezed me. _I need to wake up, _I thought. _NOW!_

*Wartortle's p.o.v*

I was sitting in my room alone. Punished. _I blew it, _I thought._ I betrayed my friends and everyone else in town. I'm a horrible rescuer. _I then heard footsteps. I looked up thinking it was dad. But, instead, it was a person in a white robe. Whatever it was, it was humanoid in shape.

''Why are you so sad?'' the person asked.

''Who're you?!'' I asked.

''Calm down, son,'' the person said again. ''I mean you no harm. Now again, why are you sad?'' The person kneeled down to my level beside me.

''I betrayed my friends,'' I replied. ''My friend, Anthony, has a brother, Napoleon, and a girlfriend, Larraine. I got jealous of them because I felt Anthony paid more attention to them instead of me. I told a Pokémon named Darkrai to take them. Now, they're in danger along with my friends. And, worst of all, they all hate me now.'' I began to cry.

''Yes, jealousy is a dangerous emotion that should be avoided at all costs,'' the person responded. ''But, I do know this.'' I looked up to the figure and could vaguely make out its face, It was a human! He had violet eyes like Napoleon. ''Anthony and the others don't hate you. Deep down, they still care about you as their friend. Yes, you messed up, but mistakes can be corrected. Anthony and the others need your help now. What are you waiting for?''

''Yeah!'' I exclaimed pumped up. ''I'm gonna go help 'em!'' I was about to run out the door when I stopped. ''How do you know that Anthony and the others are need help?'' The figure rose up laughing a warm laugh.

''Let's just say I've been watching Anthony closely,'' the figure smiled before disappearing and startling me.

''Did I just see that?'' I asked myself. ''It doesn't matter, Anthony and the others need me!'' I ran back to town as quickly as I could. But before I went to the coast, I looked towards the cave in Whiscash's pond. ''I'm gonna need a little power-up first,'' I said walking over to the cave.


	15. Chapter 15

Team Wildfire Blazes Again

Chapter Fifteen: Team Wildfire VS. Darkrai and Lugia Part Two

*Anthony's p.o.v*

Darkrai, Lugia, and I were getting worn out. We were evenly matched. This battle was clearly going to end with either one of us going down.

''You're good,'' Darkrai said.

''I have no compliments for you,'' I sneered. Darkrai gave a long and hard glare.

''Anthony, look out!'' a voice called from nowhere. Lugia was behind me attempting to bite me when he got blasted with a stream of water. I looked and saw a Blastoise enter the room. ''Here I am, Darkrai!'' the Blastoise said.

''Blastoise?!'' I yelled looking from the Blastoise unconscious on the floor and the Blastoise standing in front of me.

''Don't recognize me, Anthony?'' the Blastoise asked. It then hit me in the face.

''Wartortle?!'' I asked. ''What're you doing here?!''

''A little birdie told me that you needed help!'' Blastoise replied. I just looked at him confused. Darkrai then tackled Blastoise. Blastoise held Darkrai back.

''You dare to go back to Anthony's side?!'' Darkrai roared.

''I hate that I allowed you manipulate me,'' Blastoise leered. Darkrai snarled and threw Blastoise across the room with him landing on his back. I ran to his aid.

''Are you alright, Blastoise?'' I asked helping him up.

''Yeah, I'm okay,'' Blastoise replied smiling.

''I'm sorry I was so mean to you,'' I said sadly.

''Don't worry about it,'' Blastoise smiled.

''I guess I'll have to destroy you both!'' Darkrai yelled unleashing Dark Pulse. Blastoise got in front and used Protect to shield us.

''_You're _the one whose going to get destroyed,'' I replied. I fired Flamethrower. Darkrai dodged and slashed me in the face again. Blastoise growled and grabbed Darkrai's hand and squeezed it causing Darkrai to howl in pain.

''Lugia, get them!'' Darkrai commanded. Lugia woke up from his unconsciousness.

''What happened?'' Lugia asked looking around. Lugia then looked towards Darkrai and apparently remembered what he did. ''Darkrai!'' Lugia roared. ''How dare you use me for your misdeeds!'' Darkrai slipped out of Blastoise's grip and charged at Lugia. Lugia blasted Darkrai with Hyper Beam. Darkrai was defeated. Everyone else woke up and looked around.

''Darkrai is defeated,'' I announced, ''with thanks to Wart-er-Blastoise and Lugia.'' Everyone cheered. Larraine and Napoleon were untied and I hugged them. Blastoise came up to us with shame on his face.

''I'm sorry for what I did guys,'' Blastoise said. Napoleon and Larraine looked long and hard at Blastoise. I looked at the two with a begging look for them to forgive Blastoise.

''Okay,'' Napoleon sighed. ''I forgive you.''

''So do I,'' Larraine smiled. I smiled in approval.

''You're still grounded, son,'' Blastoise's dad said, ''but I'm proud of you for realizing your mistakes.'' Blastoise looked both happy and sad. _Well done, Anthony, _the judge of darkness complimented. _You, _I thought. _You and Larraine have completed your task,_ the judge went on. _Now, you must leave this world. What?! _I thought. _B-but my friends! And Napoleon! Can Napoleon at least come? I'm sorry, _the judge said solemnly, _but I have no way to transfer Napoleon. Get ready to say goodbye to your friends. This isn't fair! _I thought with tears in my eyes. Larraine also looked sad. She must've had the judge talk to her just now as well.

''What's the matter, Anthony?'' Napoleon asked concerned. Everyone else looked just as concerned. ''You guys beat Darkrai! Smile!'' Napoleon said physically forcing my mouth to smile. The tingling sensation then came back to me. Little lights were coming off of me and Larraine. ''What's going on?'' Napoleon asked.

''We have to go, Napoleon,'' I said sadly.

''Go?'' Napoleon asked again.

''Back to the human world,'' Larraine said.

''I had a feeling this was going to happen,'' Alakazam said.

''The judge said that he has no way to transfer you with us, Napoleon,'' I said in a pained tone.

''You mean we're going to be separated again?!'' Napoleon asked panicked. ''No. No. No! I can't lose you again!'' Napoleon said tearing up.

''I know,'' I said tearing up. ''I wish there was a way.'' Larraine and I hugged Napoleon tightly before we went up in the air and flew away.

''NOOOOOOOOO!'' Napoleon cried sobbing. We then left ear shot. Larraine and I were above the college and we separated. I went to my room. When I landed on the ground, I felt myself and fur line shrink. Bones went back into their proper place for my human skeleton and my collar bones sprouted. My tail receded and I was back in my human form. _Well, I'm back, _I thought. _But, Napoleon isn't here. Everything feels incomplete again. _I put my face in my hands and cried.


	16. Chapter 16

Team Wildfire Blazes Again

Chapter Sixteen: A Small Wish

*Napoleon's p.o.v*

I sat there alone in Magmar's cave that night. I was happy that Darkrai was defeated, but Anthony and Larraine are gone. The big hole in my soul returned. What's worse is that Darkrai escaped and vowed that he'd conquer the world one day. That is very unsettling, but I was more depressed over my brother being gone.

''I'm terribly sorry that that happened, Napoleon,'' Magmar said to me sympathetically.

''I'm all alone again,'' I said sadly with tears welling up in my eyes. Magmar stroked my head to make me feel better. I was thankful for him trying to cheer me up, but it didn't change the fact that I'm separated from my brother again.

''You'll find a way back,'' Magmar said. ''I know it.'' We then went to sleep. Three months have passed. It was the fall and I was going to do some shopping in town. The air was crisp and cold. The leaves were getting their fiery red, orange, and yellow colors once more. _This is my favorite season, _I thought. _It's not too hot or too cold. I remember that Anthony and I played in the leaves a lot when we were kids. _The sad feeling came back to me. I entered town square and was instantly greeted by Blastoise, Gardevoir, Lucario, and Zoroark.

''Napoleon!'' Blastoise said enthusiastically. ''You gotta hear this!''

''What?'' I asked.

''We overheard Medicham and Arbok talk about a dungeon that can grant wishes,'' Lucario said. ''It's called Wish Cave. If you go there, then you can go home with Anthony and Larraine!'' Joy filled my heart.

''Let's go!'' I cried overjoyed.

''Not so fast!'' a voice called out. We looked and saw Medicham and Arbok staring us down. ''The cave can only grant a wish once every ten years,'' Medicham said. ''We're not going to let you beat us there!''

''Yeah!'' Arbok added.

''Well, what are _you _going to wish for?'' Zoroark sneered.

''World domination, of course,'' Arbok replied.

''Like we'll let that happen!'' Blastoise said.

''Don't you ever learn, you two?'' Gardevoir asked.

''Not a thing!'' Arbok said. Medicham and Arbok then ran off to Wish Cave.

''We can't let them get their before us,'' I said. ''This is my one shot before I have to wait another ten years. Let's go!'' We followed suit.

*Blastoise's p.o.v*

We reached the Wish Cave. ''Medicham and Arbok must already be inside,'' I said. ''We gotta get there first!'' We entered the cave in an attempt to get Napoleon home. The cave was the longest cave that we've ever been in. And the Pokémon inside were tough to boot! By the time we reached the end, we were worn out physically. Medicham and Arbok were there at the end looking around.

''So, where do we make wishes?'' Arbok asked.

''I don't know,'' Medicham replied. Medicham and Arbok turned towards us. ''Oh no you don't!'' Medicham cried. ''You're not stealing this wish from us!''

''Well, you're not stealing this wish from _me!_'' I yelled back. We were about to fight when suddenly…

''STOP!'' a voice yelled. We looked around and saw a Pokémon of sorts floating down from the ceiling. ''No fighting in my cave!'' the Pokémon said.

''Who're you?'' Arbok asked.

''I'm Jirachi,'' the Pokémon replied. ''I do not grant the wishes of people with evil hearts. Out of my cave!'' Jirachi then picked up Medicham and Arbok with Psychic powers and teleported them out of the cave. Jirachi then turned towards us and smiled. ''Whose wish may I grant?'' Jirachi asked.

''Jirachi,'' I said walking up to Jirachi, ''I'm Napoleon. I have a brother from Kanto named Anthony. He had to leave this world for his. He and I are humans in spirit.'' Tears streamed down my face. ''Please!'' I begged. ''Please send me to where Anthony is as my human self!''

''It will be done,'' Jirachi said. Jirachi glew pink and I suddenly felt a tingling sensation throughout my body. Little lights were emanating from me.

''Thank you, Jirachi!'' I said. ''Thank you! Guess it's my time to go, guys.''

''Guess so,'' Blastoise said. ''Say 'hi'' to Anthony and Larraine for us!''

''I will,'' I replied. ''Please, come visit us in Kanto sometime! We'll meet again one day. I feel it in my heart! Tell Magmar that I'll miss him!'' I then floated in midair and shot off out of the cave and into the sky.

*Anthony's p.o.v*

Larraine and I were having a study meet tonight. We had _a lot _of make-up work to get through. Thankfully, our professors were a tad forgiving and said we could get the work back to them before winter break.

''This is so much work!'' Larraine complained. ''We'll never get it done!''

''Never say 'never', sweetie,'' I replied. ''We can do it.'' I then noticed a light outside the window. I looked out and saw a light similar to the ones we were transported in when we came back from the Pokémon world. ''What's that?'' I asked out loud. The light descended to the ground and got taller when it landed. I then ran out immediately.

''Anthony, what's wrong?'' Larraine asked running after me. We went outside and, in the light's place, was a semi-muscular young man. The man looked up and I instantly recognized his face.

''Napoleon,'' I said. My heart practically stopped.

''Hey Anthony,'' Napoleon said. ''I made it.'' Tears streamed down our faces as we ran up to hug each other.

''Napoleon,'' I said again. ''You're…you're…''

''NAKED!'' I heard Larraine scream as her face got bright red covering her eyes.

''EEK!'' Napoleon screamed covering himself.

''Quickly, inside before someone notices you!'' I said panicked. We ran inside and got Napoleon a towel. ''I can't believe it,'' I said with my heart pounding. ''You're here, Napoleon. You're here! How'd you do it?''

''It was Jirachi,'' Napoleon said. ''Your friends and I went to Wish Cave and Jirachi granted my wish to come here.''

''It's so wonderful to see you guys reunited,'' Larraine said smiling.

''But, you can't stay here in my dorm,'' I said. ''The dean won't allow it. We need to find someone who can take you until you can get on your feet and provide for yourself.''

''What about mom?'' Napoleon asked. I looked down at the ground solemnly.

''She died from lung cancer,'' I said closing my eyes holding back tears. Napoleon gasped in horror.

''No,'' Napoleon said quietly as tears welled up in his eyes. Napoleon slammed his fist on the bed in anger. Larraine and I ran over to Napoleon and hugged him.

''She's watching,'' I said trying to comfort him. ''I know she's ecstatic that we're together again.''

''It's still not fair,'' Napoleon sobbed. ''It's not fair.'' We hugged Napoleon for what must've been hours forgetting the make-up work that night.

*Gardevoir's p.o.v*

I looked out over the sea depressed. Anthony wasn't around. I never got to tell him how I felt about him.

''What's wrong, Gardevoir?'' Lucario asked me.

''Anthony's gone,'' I replied. ''I never got to tell him I-I-''

''What?'' Lucario asked.

''I love him!'' I said crying. ''With him gone, there's a hole in my heart.''

''There, there,'' Lucario said sitting next to me. ''You have to understand. Anthony and Larraine are happy together. He's a human and you're a Pokemon. That kind of relationship is kind of weird don't you think?''

''Y-yeah but…'' I was about to say before Lucario cut me off.

''Are you happy if Anthony is happy?'' Lucario asked gently.

''Yes,'' I replied.

''Good,'' Lucario said. ''Besides, I'm sure that you'll find love one day.''

''You're right, Lucario,'' I said getting up. ''There's someone out there for all of us.'' I then walked with Lucario back to town.

''Hey Lucario! Gardevoir!'' Zoroark called out. ''We found a way to Kanto! Let's go! Wailord's taking us!'' Lucario and I ran off to the coast. Wailord and Blastoise were waiting for us.

''All aboard!'' Wailord bellowed. We got on Wailord's back and swam off for Kanto.


	17. Chapter 17

Team Wildfire Blazes Again

Chapter Seventeen: Friendships that Last a Lifetime!

*Blastoise's p.o.v*

We were sailing across the sea for several hours. It felt like we'd never get there! ''Are we there _yet, _Wailord?'' I asked.

''Almost,'' Wailord replied. ''It's that island up ahead.'' We looked ahead and saw it. Kanto!

''It's so beautiful!'' Gardevoir commented.

''Here we come, Anthony,'' I said. ''Hope you're ready for us!'' We got off at the beach.

''I hope you guys'll come back for visits,'' Wailord said sadly.

''We will,'' Lucario responded.

''Say 'hi' to everyone for me!'' Wailord said waving as he swam back home.

''Sure thing!'' Zoroark yelled waving. ''Bye!'' We then made our way through a thick forest.

''Wonder where those guys are?'' I wondered aloud. I then smelled something wonderful. I followed the smell to the source. A pie was sitting in a window!

''Blastoise!'' Lucario called agitated. ''We don't have time for pie! Get over here!''

''Just one bite!'' I replied. I went over the fence and reached my goal. Suddenly, I got hit by something hard on my head.

''You brute!'' an old lady said. ''Get your claws off my pie!'' I then ran back into the forest.

''Okay,'' I said panting and nursing the bump on my head. ''Back to finding our friends.'' We progressed further into the forest and arrived at a place called Viridian City College. ''What's a college?'' I asked.

''I have no idea,'' Gardevoir replied.

''Anthony and the others have to be here,'' Lucario suggested. Suddenly, his ears twitched and he turned his head to a noise. ''I think I hear them!'' he said happily. We followed Lucario for a bit before we came across two humans walking and talking while holding hands. The girl had amber eyes with glasses and medium length, blonde hair. The boy had blue eyes with short black hair and was somewhat thick in the stomach.

''That's Anthony and Larraine?'' Zoroark asked.

''It sounds like them,'' Lucario said. We ran up to them and called their names.

''HEY ANTHONY! LARRAINE!'' I called out. The two turned their heads towards us surprised.

''What're wild Pokémon doing here?'' Anthony asked. I was disheartened that Anthony didn't recognize us.

''They must not understand us,'' Gardevoir suggested. I got an idea for how to get through to them. I picked up a stick and drew in the ground a rough sketch of all of us together with ''Team Wildfire'' above us. Anthony's eyes instantly widened.

''It's you guys!'' Anthony said elated. Anthony then hugged all of us. ''I've missed you so much!''

''It's great to see you all!'' Larraine said hugging Gardevoir. ''What're you doing here?'' Anthony suddenly placed his hands on his head like he had a headache.

''Are you okay, Anthony?'' I asked concerned.

''Yeah, I'm fi-'' Anthony was about to say before stopping. ''I can understand what you're saying Blastoise!''

''Really?'' Larraine asked. ''How?''

''I must've spent so much time in the Pokémon world,'' Anthony said, ''I must've gained the ability to understand a Pokémon's language!''

''That's cool!'' I commented. ''Now we don't have to play guessing games! Anyways, we came here to live with you guys.''

''You did?'' Anthony asked.

''Yeah, friends stick together no matter what after all!'' Lucario said.

''That's great!'' Larraine said. ''You're gonna be Anthony's partner Pokémon?''

''Sure, why not?'' Zoroark asked.

''Are you guys okay with being in Pokeballs?'' Anthony asked pulling out a red-and-white ball.

''I guess,'' I said. ''but, how're we going to fit in those things?''

''You guys get shrunk down when in the Pokeballs,'' Anthony replied. ''It's nothing personal. It's just that some places require Pokémon to be in their Pokeballs. But, I'll try to minimize the amount of time you guys are in your Pokeballs.''

''Sounds fair,'' I said.

''Now come on!'' Anthony said smiling. ''We were on our way to pick up Napoleon from my uncle's place for lunch.''

''Goodie!'' I said excited. ''I'm hungry.''

''You're always hungry, Blastoise,'' Lucario commented.

''Am not!'' I countered. We then went off with Anthony and Larraine looking forward to lunch and our new life together.

THE END


	18. Bonus Chapter

Team Wildfire Blazes Again

Bonus Chapter: The Most Powerful Pokémon Strikes!

-Author's Note-

This bonus chapter takes place sometime before the battle with Darkrai. I regret not being able to include this chapter somehow in the main story. It just slipped my mind! But, it's here now, so, enjoy! ;)

*Blastoise's p.o.v*

Charizard and I were exploring a new dungeon that was discovered just yesterday. Little

did we realize of how long this dungeon was! ''No…more!'' I said gasping for breath.

''Aw, come on, Blastoise!'' Charizard said. ''Let's keep going! I'm not tired in the

slightest!''

''Well, I am!'' I replied. ''I'm not as young as I used to be!''

''C'mon, old-timer!'' Charizard teased.

''What'd you say?!'' I yelled.

''You heard me; old-timer,'' Charizard responded.

''I'll show you who's the old-timer!'' I roared while blasting water all over the place.

''That's the spirit!'' Charizard said laughing. ''I was just trying to get that spark back in

ya!''

''Oh, really?'' I asked surprised. ''Thank you.'' We made more headway into the

dungeon when I thought I heard something. ''Did you say something, Charizard?'' I

asked. Charizard shook his head ''no.''

''Is it you?'' the voice asked more clearly. ''Is it you who awakens me from my

slumber?''

''Who are you?!'' Charizard asked.

''I am the most powerful Pokémon of all,'' the voice replied, ''AND YOU WILL FEEL

MY WRATH!'' The area became littered with explosions and everything went dark. The

last thing I heard was Charizard screaming.

*Anthony's p.o.v*

My friends and I entered were walking through town one day when we heard a discussion

going on.

''Who do you guys think is the strongest Pokémon?'' Lombre asked Bellsprout,

Wobbuffet, and Wynaut. ''I personally think its Rayquaza.''

''Rayquaza?'' Wynaut asked. ''It's got to be Groudon!'' Wobbuffet chimed in

agreement.

''Why not?'' Lombre asked. ''He destroyed a star for crying out loud!''

''What's going on?'' Wartortle asked curiously.

''We're debating on who's the strongest Pokémon,'' Bellsprout replied. ''Care to give

your thoughts?''

''Lombre has a point about Rayquaza,'' I said.

''Oh, please!'' Wartortle scoffed. ''Groudon's the strongest!''

''I think you're _both _wrong,'' Larraine said. We all looked at her with quizzical

expressions. ''Anthony's the strongest! He gave several legendary Pokémon the what for

after all!'' Everyone just dropped sweat in response.

''You're embarrassing me, sweetie,'' I said quietly while blushing.

''I can't help it!'' Larraine replied smiling. ''You'll always be the strongest to me!''

''Aw, Anthony's girlfriend is his number one fan!'' Napoleon teased. Everyone just

started laughing.

''You're embarrassing me, too, smarty!'' I leered. Everyone just continued to laugh.

''Don't know what _you guys _are laughing about,'' a weak voice said. We looked behind

us and saw Blastoise and Charizard in horrible physical conditions. The two giants then

collapsed onto the ground.

''What happened to you guys?!'' Larraine asked concerned as she ran up to them.

''A m-m-monster of a Pokémon attacked us in the Western Cave,'' Blastoise replied.

''Someone get these two medical attention NOW!'' Larraine ordered.

''Y-yes ma'am!'' Bellsprout said timidly. Two Chanseys came running and took the two

Pokémon to a hospital. Wartortle just stood still.

''Buddy?'' I said while walking to him.

''NO POKEMON OF _ANY _KIND MESSES WITH MY DAD!'' Wartortle yelled

knocking me off my feet. ''Where's Western Cave?!'' Wartortle asked Bellsprout.

''I-it's to the west not far from here,'' Bellsprout replied in a somewhat scared tone.

''Wartortle, don't go!'' Lucario said. ''This Pokémon seems to be very dangerous. You

could get killed!'' But, Wartortle was way off in the distance out of ear shot.

''We better go after him,'' Napoleon sighed.

*Wartortle's p.o.v*

I was almost to the Western Cave. I could see the entrance from afar when I got tackled

from behind. When I was turned over onto my back, I saw that it was Anthony.

''Are you nuts?!'' he asked.

''I'm going to get back at that Pokémon for what he did to my dad!'' I responded.

''Is it worth dying for, Wartortle?'' Gardevoir asked.

''Yes!'' I responded while getting up. ''Now, I'm going in there and you're either with

me or against me!'' My friends stood for a moment in silence.

''Well,'' Anthony sighed, ''if you're going in there, I'm going with you.''

''I'm not going to let you guys have all the fun,'' Napoleon added.

''Count me in,'' Zoroark said.

''Me too,'' Lucario added.

''I'm in as well,'' Gardevoir smiled.

''Same here,'' Larraine chimed in.

''Thanks guys,'' I responded. We then entered the Western Cave. We made it to the end

of the extremely long dungeon.

''This…must…be the end,'' Anthony said tired.

''I hope so,'' Larraine said just as tired. ''My heart…is pounding.''

''So, you came as well?'' a voice asked. We looked around and saw a bipedal, cat-like

Pokémon appear in front of us. ''More fools to destroy,'' the Pokémon said smiling

sinisterly.

''Who're you?'' Napoleon asked.

''I am Mewtwo,'' the Pokémon responded, ''the most powerful Pokémon of all!''

''You're the one who nearly killed my dad and Charizard, aren't you?!'' Wartortle

yelled.

''Yes,'' Mewtwo replied. ''Those fools deserved punishment for disturbing my sleep.''

''Then just find somewhere else to sleep!'' Larraine snapped angrily. Mewtwo looked

directly at Larraine causing her to shudder. He then picked her up with his psychic

powers and brought her to his face forcing her to stare at his face.

''You have a lot of nerve to speak out towards me, girl,'' Mewtwo snarled.

''Put her down NOW!'' Anthony yelled.

''You two,'' Mewtwo said referring to Anthony and Napoleon. He then picked them up

and brought them to his face. ''I know that you three are not Pokémon. You are those

miserable creatures called humans. I can sense it.''

''Yeah, so?'' Napoleon said in a strained voice.

''I was taken from my home and experimented on by your kind,'' Mewtwo replied. ''I

was given these amazing powers. I should thank your kind personally by destroying it!''

''You can't do that!'' Larraine said.

''What's stopping me?'' Mewtwo asked. ''You weaklings?'' Mewtwo then proceeded to

throw Anthony, Napoleon, and Larraine around the room. I could hear the sounds of

bones cracking and them yelling in pain.

''Stop, Mewtwo!'' I yelled. ''Not all humans are bad!''

''Silence!'' Mewtwo yelled. ''These humans will suffer my wrath like all of human

kind!'' All of us tried to attack Mewtwo, but Mewtwo deflected all of our attacks and

continued to toss our ragdoll friends. Anthony, Napoleon, and Larraine looked like they

were barely alive. They were bruised, dirty, had cuts all over their bodies, and were

bleeding badly.

''He really IS the strongest Pokémon!'' Zoroark said astonished.

''That's right,'' Mewtwo replied smugly. ''And after these fools have had it, YOU'RE

NEXT!'' It seemed like it was hopeless. We were all going to die today and it's all my

fault!

''Brother, STOP!'' a voice called out from nowhere. Suddenly, Mew appeared from

behind us.

''Brother?'' Mewtwo said surprised.

''Yes, it's me,'' Mew replied. ''Please, stop hurting my friends. They were really nice to

me. They let me play with them. Really, not all humans are bad! I've seen how kind

humans can be towards others, especially Pokémon.'' Mew then started to tear up.

''Please!'' he begged. ''Put them down!'' Mewtwo looked at our battered friends. He

then gently put them down and they were somehow healed up.

''Forgive me,'' Mewtwo said sadly. ''My rage has blinded me. I will not take vengeance

on the humans.''

''Brother!'' Mew said flying up to Mewtwo happily. The two Pokemon then hugged each

other tightly. Anthony and Napoleon looked at each other and smiled.

''I know how that feels,'' Napoleon said.

''We forgive you,'' Anthony replied smiling.

''Thanks, you guys,'' Mew said happily. ''You lead me to my brother!''

''Yes, thank you,'' Mewtwo added. ''Let's go home, brother.'' Mewtwo and Mew then

disappeared.

''How touching,'' Larraine said.

''Yeah,'' Anthony replied. ''Let's go home now, guys.'' We then teleported back home.

*Darkrai's p.o.v*

''Poor Anthony,'' I said sarcastically. ''If you can't beat the world's 'strongest

Pokémon,' how could you ever hope to beat me? You're nothing but a fool! Just like

your father. Everything will soon fall into place. Just you wait.''


End file.
